What the Crystal Wants
by EvaC
Summary: The Crystal is mad. Usagi isn't getting with Mamoru fast enough. The Crystal decides to take matters into its own hands. Usagi has stopped being Sailor Moon. The others must be told.
1. Chapter 1

What the Crystal Wants (**REWRITE** and I hope it reads better!!)

Summary: **The Crystal is mad. Usagi isn't getting with Mamoru fast enough. The Crystal decides to take matters into its own hands. Usagi has stopped being Sailor Moon. The others must be told.**

_Hello if you have read this story before you might want to reread it since I have decided to reread and rewrite it in places. A few of you have let me know and you are all right about how the first chapter didn't read right. I will work on the other chapters in the coming weeks and try to get a new chapter or two out each week. _

_I want to work on this story before posting any new ones. _

_This is a fanfiction so of course it doesn't match the true story. I just wrote it for people to read and to enjoy. If ya don't like it then DON'T Read and then complain!!_

_Story is mostly Usagi and Mamoru but I have used ALL of the inners and outers and the generals plus a few others. (I HAVE MADE THE GENERALS BE THE GUARDIANS TO THE INNERS fits best with this story. SO DON'T GO AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THEM BEING MAMORU'S (Endymion) GUARDS BECAUSE THEY AREN'T IN THIS STORY.) Look at my tongue sticking out at you as I give raspberries. :}_

_Also there is no time line for this story as far as the Sailor Moon Anime or Manga. I changed what I wanted to fit MY Story. As far as how everyone knows who is who IT is explained in later chapters. So you will just have to read to find out._

_Some chapters are longer then others. But everything __does __fall into place in the end. I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, just used them for MY story. _

**Chapter One**

Usagi Tsukino just couldn't understand why Rei Hino, one of her dear close friends, felt the way that she did. How in the world could Rei say that she liked that big fool Mamoru Chiba? Ok yeah he was good looking, but his personality sucked. How dare he call her a little girl! Usagi was only a year younger then the other girls. Oh he was stupid. Usagi thought to herself as she walked home from the arcade. She really didn't have to be home for another hour but she just couldn't put up with those two any longer. Also, after Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino, Usagi and Rei's other dear friends, had showed up with their boyfriends, Usagi had gotten sad. Oh she wouldn't show it to the girls she really was happy for them and was glad that they had someone. It made Usagi happy to see them each with the boys that they loved.

If only she had someone. Usagi use to think that Tuxedo Kamen was for her that was until they all found out five weeks ago, who he really was. Oh it hurt and embarrassed her to find out that the one man she loved with all her heart was the one who always picked on her. Mamoru had always picked on her from the first time that they had met up to today. It seemed like everyday Mamoru would say something mean to Usagi or pick on her about her grades or her hair or anything. He seemed to go out of his way to pick on her. Oh if only Mamoru knew the truth about her. He would die from a heart attack and Usagi would pay to see that Usagi thought with a giggle as she walked down the sidewalk.

Since Usagi didn't have to be at the Penthouse were she and her siblings stayed when they were in town right away, she went to the near by park. Usagi always liked to go there when she had the time. She would go to the lake to look at the ducks and watch the sun set and if she had time she'd wait and watch for the moon.

Usagi looked over to her right when she heard, "Your Highness. Are you okay? I went to the arcade to look for you but you had left." Minako said as she sat down next to her sister. "Minako you shouldn't address me like that. What if someone heard you?" Usagi replied smiling over at Minako. Usagi knew that no matter what she said Minako would always call her that when no one was around. Minako only smiled at Usagi.

"I'm okay thanks for asking. I just felt like coming here before I went home. The arcade was getting boring." Usagi said. "Well next time wait for me. It's getting dark out and I don't like you being out here by yourself. What would Artemis say to me? Or worse Luna. Those two are scary when they get mad at us." Minako said.

"Well I do believe that I can take care of myself. After all I am Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice." Usagi answered with a giggled. "Well that is true but lately your powers have been getting weak and the enemy is after the Princess and the Crystal. Kunzite and Haruka are thinking that you should have someone with you at all times now." Minako replied.

"Well most of the time I am around someone." Usagi said. "What about now?" Minako asked raising an eyebrow. "You are here." Usagi said as she smiled getting up off the ground and holding her hand out for Minako. "Just be glad I showed up," Minako said pulling Usagi over for a hug after she was standing. The two hugged they started to walk out of the park. Just as they were leaving the park a white Rolls Royce limousine pulled up and stopped and Kunzite got out.

"Ladies, how would you like a ride home?" Kunzite asked bowing as he held a door open. Both of the girls giggled as they got into the limo. Then Kunzite got in behind them and off the limo went. They didn't see Mamoru who was walking down the street on his way home. "Was that the Odango?" he asked. "Who could she know who has a Rolls? And who was that guy? I'll ask her tomorrow when she bumps into me." Mamoru said to himself as he continued home.

The next day was Friday and Usagi loved Friday because it meant the weekend. And this weekend was the start of school break. Now she might be able to get some sleep. But knowing her luck, Prince Dimando, a man who made it very clear to her that he wanted her, would call on her and that would mean that she would have to be nice and spend time with him. She hoped not. Maybe if she didn't answer the phone, she could avoid him.

"Serenity are you feeling okay? I really wish you had gotten a ride to school. That's what Kunzite and Artemis wanted." Jadeite said as they walked down the street.

"Oh pooh on those two I'm doing better this morning. I did get more hours of sleep then the night before." She said looking over at him. "I really wish that those two would stop. I have you here." She then said.

"Yea you do. And I guess that the school isn't to far away. But if you start to get tried let me know. You really don't need to go to school you get A's on everything. I don't understand why you have those others think that you are dumb." Jadeite said.

"I like to go to school it gives me something to do. If I stayed at the Penthouse, then I would get bored. Or worse I would have to go to the Mansion and chance seeing Prince Dimando if he found out I was there." Usagi said as she swung her book bag. "You really are going to have to decide on someone soon you are seventeen. Next year you are to be wed to take over it is tradition." Jadeite said as he stopped to fix his shoe.

"Don't remind me. Anyways, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter still need some help they aren't quite strong enough to fight." Usagi replied as she also stopped and looked at him. "Well, we are all here now. We will train them with everything that they should know. Artemis will get them in shape." Jadeite replied as he laughed as he thought about how tough that cat could be. Usagi laughed to as they continued walking.

Usagi remembered the other day when Artemis and Luna had been trying to show them some type of back flip and they landed on each other. Artemis landed first with Luna on top and her butt in his face. It was funny, the look on their faces. Usagi and Minako knew that the two liked each other, but the young cats wouldn't admit it.

Usagi and Jadeite finally arrived at the school across the street from it. They looked at the students that were going in just waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street, when Usagi heard, "Odango Atama. You are on time for school I'm surprise that you're still not in bed." It was Mamoru. Usagi tried to pay no attention to him maybe he would just go away. But since Usagi wasn't looking at him, Mamoru walked around to face her. "Little Odango doesn't have anything to say." Mamoru said to her as he patted her on the head. Mamoru's day wasn't complete if he didn't pick on her at one point.

Usagi just stepped back behind Jadeite as Jadeite gave Mamoru a real mean look. Jadeite really didn't like the man. For one thing Mamoru treated his sister like poop and he had Rei liking him. Jadeite really wanted Rei but he wouldn't do anything or say anything to her. Usagi had said that the time wasn't right she wanted Rei to have time to figure out whom she liked. Usagi knew that Rei would come around. So Jadeite waited but he would say something to this man now.

"No. Usa has nothing to say to you. So you better leave her alone. And since the first bell is ringing you better go you can't be late. No?" Mamoru just looked at the boy who to Mamoru seemed to be the same age as Usagi. He was about to say something but stopped, when he saw that Usagi was holding the boys' hand. For some reason Mamoru didn't like to see Usagi touching a man. Mamoru wondered who this boy was he didn't remember ever seeing him around her before.

The three looked over as Ami and Makoto walked up to the three. "Good morning Usagi how are you doing?" Ami asked. "Yeah girl you look bad today." Makoto said. "Odango Atama looks bad everyday." Mamoru replied with a laugh. Only Jadeite looked at him while the two girls looked at Usagi.

Usagi didn't feel like getting into it with Mamoru so she didn't say anything she didn't feel good suddenly. "You sir shouldn't say anything to her." Jadeite replied as he made a fist stepping up to Mamoru. Mamoru, Ami and Makoto looked at him they didn't know who he was. "Jade no! It's okay I'm use to it." Usagi said as she grabbed onto his arm making Jadeite turn to look at her.

"Really Mamoru you should be ashamed." Ami said shaking her head at him. "Yeah Mamoru you tell Usagi you are sorry or I'll tell Rei you were being mean. You know Rei asked you to be nice." Makoto said as she tapped her foot. They didn't notice that Usagi and Jadeite had moved a little away from them. "Usagi, I think I better call Minako. You don't look well." Jadeite said as he took out his cell phone and walked a few feet away since he didn't want to be over heard by the others.

"Um... Usagi. I'm sorry for what I said." Mamoru said turning to her and looking down at her. "That's okay don't worry about it I won't tell Rei about you acting like a baby. Really Mamoru you should grow up." Usagi said looking up at him. "Me grow up! If I remember right I'm older you're the cry baby." Mamoru said getting upset just a little.

"Mamoru leave her alone." Ami said again. "Yes Mamoru leave Usako alone." Came a male voice behind him, Mamoru and the girls didn't recognize. They all turned around fast to the voice. "Kunzite!" Usagi said with a smile as she went over and hugged him.

Mamoru didn't like what he saw as this new man wrapped his arms around Usagi and seemed to pull her closer to his body. 'Who the hell was this man that his little Odango was hugging? He was the man from last night and he is decked out and dressed to kill. He must have money!' Mamoru thought to himself. Just then they all heard the finale bells ring at the schools.

"Come on we're late." Ami said grabbing Makoto's arm and running toward their school praying they both wouldn't get into trouble since it wouldn't look good if Ami of all people got detention. Mamoru just looked at Usagi for a minute before he turned and ran toward the collage next door to the girls' school.

Usagi breathed a sigh she felt like she was going to get sick. For some reason when Mamoru was around lately she would get weak. "Princess are you ok?" Kunzite asked as his hand turned Usagi's head up to his as he felt her body start to sag. "No." Usagi said just before she passed out. Kunzite caught her before she hit the ground and held her in his arms tight.

"Shit! Minako is going to kill me!" Jadeite said as he picked up Usagi's bag. "Did you call her?" Kunzite asked. Just then the white limo pulled up and out jumped Minako. "What happened?" Minako asked as she touched Usagi's forehead.

"We were waiting for the light Mamoru came over to her and said something's. Then Ami and Makoto came up yelled at him. And then Kunzite showed up and the bells rang and they all left. After Mamoru left she passed out." Jadeite told her in a fast voice as Kunzite put Usagi into the car. The three then got in and the limousine drove off. They would have to go to the Mansion. Usagi wasn't well. Last night when they had been fighting a youma, her transformation ended half way through the fight. Then Usagi couldn't change back into Sailor Moon she had passed out then also.

"She can't even change anymore remember last night?" Minako said out loud. "Yes I do." Kunzite replied as he moved some hair from Usagi's face. Her head was in his lap. "But Usagi said that she was feeling better today." Jadeite told them as he looked down at the princess also. He was sitting across from Kunzite.

"That might be, but the others need to know that she is having problems. They need to be told that Sailor Moon is no more." Minako exclaimed as she then wiped Usagi's head with the cold wash rag.

"Well that's true but Usagi doesn't want them to know that she is the princess right now." Kunzite said. "Okay fine but you tell the cats." Minako replied then started laughing with the two guys joining her. The three knew how the cats were when it came down to business they were worse then drill sergeants. Kunzite then said in a serious voice, "The Queen will have to be told." The other two just looked at him each staying silent and looking at each other wondering which of them would tell their Queen. The Queen of Tokyo that everyone had heard about but had never seen.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other they had seen Usagi pass out and the Limo pull up. But they had been in class and they couldn't leave. They would call Rei at the break and tell her what they had seen. The two also wondered who the lady and men were. Usagi seemed really close to the guys. Maybe they were new friends of hers. Luna would know she was Usagi's cat.

So at first break the girls called and told Rei what had happened. Rei thought that they should meet after school at the arcade that way they could meet with the guys then they could find Luna and ask her. But Luna had been waiting for Ami and Makoto after school at their school. Luna told them to get Rei, Mamoru, Nephrite and Zoisite and meet her at the shrine temple at five. Something had happened and they needed to meet right away. The girls knew that the guys would be over at the arcade and Rei would show up right after them.

They told Luna that they would get everyone and meet her at the shrine. When Makoto and Ami got to the arcade, they saw Mamoru talking to the guys at the counter. Ami went over to hug Zoisite and look at the book he was reading. Nephrite went over to hug Makoto and took her hand to lead her to sit on his lap. They told the boys what Luna had said. After a few minutes Rei showed up she went over to hug Mamoru but he barely hugged her back. Mamoru was thinking of that man Usagi had been hugging. He wondered if the guy was Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru also wondered about the boy that Usagi was with that morning. Mamoru wasn't too worried about the boy since he seemed Usagi's age but the man seemed older. 'No, she was too young to have a boyfriend. Oh why should I care?' Mamoru thought to himself. But he did care. At first he cared because he really thought Usagi was cute then when he found out that she was Sailor Moon, Mamoru cared because he thought that she needed protection. But lately Mamoru started to have deeper feeling for Usagi feelings he couldn't explain at the moment.

Since it was only a little after four, the group all sat down at a table to talk. "I wonder where Usagi is at. Did she have detention or something?" Nephrite asked. Ami told him and the others what she and Makoto had seen that morning and how Usagi didn't show up at school at all. Mamoru then told them about what he had seen the night before. All six of them could only wait for the meeting as each started having more questions and no answers.

As the group wasted time they didn't notice a short blond haired woman come in. She just watched the group as they talked. The Princess had sent her to make sure that nothing happened to the group. The enemy could strike at anytime and since Sailor Moon couldn't help, they would need more power.

Mamoru looked down at his watch and saw that it was four forty. He told the others and they got up to leave. They told Motoki bye, paid for their drinks and left. The blond woman called Minako and told that the group had just left. Minako and Jadeite were already at the shrine with Luna. "Haruka says that the others are on the way." Minako told Jadeite and Luna. "Good they should be here in about ten minutes. I'll tell Sailor Pluto and the Princess. Jadeite said as he then talked into his phone. "Pluto said that the car's are on the way." "Good." Luna said while Minako nodded her head yes. The three of them waited. After awhile they heard the group talking. They were walking up the stairs. They stopped when they saw Minako and Jadeite.

"Hey that's the guy who was with Odango Atama this morning." Mamoru told the others. "The girl looks like the one who got out of that Rolls this morning also." Makoto said. "Excuse me, but the shrine is closed on Fridays." Rei said walking over to them with the others following her.

"Rei its okay they are with me." Luna said as she jumped up into Minako's arms. "Luna!" the three guys said all at once. They didn't think that Luna would talk in front of anyone but them. "Everyone it's okay. We know all about Luna and the Senshi. So please sit down and wait." Jadeite told them. Mamoru and Rei just looked at him. Who was he to tell them what to do? Nephrite, Makoto, Zoisite and Ami sat down on the benches by the trees close by.

"Mamoru, Rei please sit. It's okay I know that you all have questions and they will be answered soon." Luna replied when she noticed the two still standing. Rei went and slowly sat down by Ami while Mamoru sat down by Nephrite.

"Luna who are these two and where is Usagi?" Nephrite asked. "Yes what happened to Usagi? We saw her this morning with him. It looked like she had passed out." Ami said. "Well this is Minako, she is also a Sailor Senshi she is Sailor Venus. And this is Jadeite he is Guardian Mars. They are both personal attendants to the Moon Princess." Luna said. "The Moon Princess! They know who she is?" the group all yelled at the same time. "Yes and soon you will too. So please wait for anymore questions we are waiting for the others to show up I can only tell you so much." Luna said. "But Luna you didn't tell us about Usagi." Zoisite replied. "Yeah where is that girl at!" Rei said as she looked at Jadeite. He looked familiar like she should know who he was or he was someone she had dreamed about. The others nodded their heads in agreement with Rei.

"Usagi is resting." Minako said. "You will all see her soon." Jadeite replied giving Mamoru a dirty look. Mamoru wondered what was with the look and Jadeite.

"Usagi will be here soon please do not worry about her and she and I had talked earlier. So she knows what I'm about to tell you all." Luna said. With that Luna started to tell the group about the new enemies and what they were after. The enemy was known as the Dark Moon Negaverse. Luna told that they didn't know much right now about them. But they did know that the enemy were after the Princess who had half of the crystal. Just before Luna could tell them where the Princess was, Artemis showed up. "Luna." He called to her.

Luna jumped down from Minako. "Artemis. Is everything okay?" she asked him as she went to him. Minako told the group that Artemis was okay and that he was her cat while Artemis told Luna quietly that the enemy had found out about Sailor Moon. "Where is Usagi now?" Luna asked. Everyone heard Luna and they all turned to look at the cats. "Kunzite is bringing her with Michiru and Haruka." Artemis replied the said, "We have to move the meeting to a safer place the princess says its time."

Before any more questions could be asked, two limousines pulled up out front a long black one and the same white one from this morning. Kunzite got out of the white one. Minako who was happy to see him went down the stairs to him. He said something to her and then called Artemis and Luna over to him.

"Now if you could all get into the second limo we can take you to where it is safe to talk and any questions that you all have will be answered then." Jadeite told them as he started to walk down the stairs. The others looked at each other they didn't know what to think.

"It's okay now come on there isn't much time." Luna called to them. With that said the group went down to the waiting cars. Jadeite and Minako were both waiting by the white limo. They were talking to the man that the others didn't know, and someone else in the car. Mamoru noticed that the man was the same one that had picked up Usagi last night and had shown up that morning. He also noticed that Minako was with Usagi last night so he felt a little better.

When Jadeite saw the others had come down, he sent Minako over to them. "Now would you all please get into this black limo? Please don't worry about your families. They have been informed that you are with us." Minako told them as she held the door open.

Rei and Mamoru went in first followed by Makoto and Nephrite then Ami and Zoisite got in. After they got in they noticed that there was already someone in there. A female and she looked familiar but they couldn't place her. After they got in Luna got in and told them that Jadeite would be riding with them. She also told them who the lady was. "This is Michiru. She is also very close to the princess and you can trust her."

With that said Luna jumped out of the limo and Jadeite got in. He sat next to Michiru who was on his left. They were both by the doors facing the others. To Jadeite's right sat Nephrite and Makoto. To his left sat Ami and Zoisite. And right across from him sat Rei in front of him and Mamoru in front of Michiru. Jadeite asked if anyone would like a drink but they all said no that they were fine.

Rei looked at Jadeite as she remembered what Luna had said about him being the Guardian Mars and she wondered what that meant. Zoisite and Nephrite were the Guardians of Mercury and Jupiter. And Mamoru was Tuxedo Kaman. He really wasn't a guardian that any of them knew of. They all knew that he seemed to be there to save Sailor Moon. Well he did before Usagi found out that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kaman. Then she wouldn't let him help her. Mamoru would try, but the two would only get into a fight. Rei was also surprised to hear about a new enemy. They all had thought that there wasn't any more. They never felt any and Sailor Moon and Luna never called for their help. Rei and the others hadn't been called for sometime Rei thought.

Four weeks ago Sailor Moon told them that the attacks had stopped. She didn't tell them that the enemy was really to strong for her. Usagi didn't want them to get hurt since they didn't have their full powers. So Usagi got the Outer Senshi and Sailor Venus and Kunzite and Jadeite to help her. Artemis said that when the time was right the others would be trained it came sooner than they thought. Usagi was getting weak and they didn't know why.

Rei looked away from Jadeite and thought about Mamoru. She liked Mamoru she was dating him. Well sometimes. Mostly they went out when she called him. And then they only went out three times together alone and not once did he ever give her a kiss. He would always hug her, a fast one. Rei knew that as Tuxedo Kamen he had liked Sailor Moon. Well that was until they had found out who each other was.

Rei remembered that Usagi had been really upset about it but she didn't get in the way of Rei and Mamoru. After all they had started seeing each other two weeks before, they found out about him. What the two girls didn't know was that Mamoru really did like Usagi. She was the first girl that he had met and the two were fighting as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kaman long before the others joined. He just didn't know how to tell her so he picked on her. Mamoru had also thought that Usagi was a little to young.

Usagi was almost five years younger then him and a year younger then the other girls. And since Rei had asked him out and showed interest in him he went out with her. Mamoru liked Rei but no he didn't love her. He really loved the Princess she was the one he dreamed about each night.

While both of those two were in their own thoughts they really weren't listening to the others small talk. Mamoru did notice that they had left the city. It looked like the limo was going toward the area that the "Mansion of Tokyo" was in. Everyone knew that the Mansion held the unseen Queen of Tokyo a very powerful woman there is Japan and the rest of the world. "Excuse me but are we heading toward the Mansion?" he asked. "Yes we are." Michiru told him. She then went back to talking to Jadeite.

"Those two aren't telling us anything. They only seem to be talking to each other or on the phone." Nephrite whispered to Mamoru. "Yeah I did hear Jadeite say something about how much he loved Usagi into his phone." Zoisite said. He and Ami were both reading the same book from the arcade. Well they were acting like they were reading, they were really listening to the two strangers. "Ami, didn't Usagi call that other man Kunzite this morning?" Makoto asked Ami. Ami nodded her head yes. "I wonder who is in the first limo." Makoto said.

Right after she said that the limos suddenly pulled over and stopped. What was going on? The six of them all wondered while Michiru told them all to stay in the car as she and Jadeite got out. The others looked out the windows and saw that Minako and the tall guy walk over to their limo. They stopped to talk to Jadeite and Michiru then Jadeite then ran over to the other limo and got in.

Minako opened the door and asked Ami to get out since they needed her to ride up in the first limo Minako told them. Ami said okay and got out and went up front. The others looked as Ami looked into the limo, said something and got into the car really fast. Zoisite was about to get out when Kunzite told him it was okay and got into the limo with them. Michiru then got back in also and the limo started to drive away. They all turned to look at the other limo as they drove off. "Okay what the hell is going on? How come we left Ami back there." Zoisite asked getting mad as he tried to get up. Nephrite and Mamoru had to practically hold him back. Rei and Makoto had started to ask what was going on also. They were now all getting upset. They wanted answers now.

Michiru looked over at Kunzite. He nodded his head once yes and half closed his eye. As if to tell her yes she could tell them a little, but not all. Michiru then cleared her throat. "Please if you would all be quite I could tell you that Ami is safe and she is helping Usagi. Usagi started to get sick and we had to stop and since we knew that Sailor Mercury had some healing powers also we asked her to help."

Just then Kunzite's phone started to ring. "Yes? All right go on." Was all he said and then he hung up. "Usagi is in the other car? How come she didn't get out to meet with us? What is wrong with her?" Rei asked. She was really starting to get mad. She felt that something wasn't right and she didn't like that feeling. "That was Minako," Kunzite said as he turned to talk to Michiru. He would answer, but he wouldn't look at them. "Usagi is better but she passed out again. They are going ahead of us."

With that said the group looked out the windows as the other limo sped off around theirs. "We are almost there and Usagi can get healed there with Hotaru helping." Michiru said smiling. "It is going to be okay all your questions will be answered soon." Michiru then said smiling at the others who looked at her each wondering who she really was and who were the other people they had heard about but hadn't seen.

With that said Michiru picked up her phone and made a call. The others just looked at each other. They had so many questions but they knew that Kunzite would not answer them yet. Kunzite looked like the type that gave orders and didn't receive them. Mamoru just glared at the man he didn't like him. Mamoru still wondered if he and Usagi were an item.

"Oh yes. This is Kunzite he is also very close to Usagi." Michiru told them. She then talked into her phone. Kunzite smiled as he looked at each of them. When he came to Mamoru Kunzite just looked Mamoru in the eyes. Then Kunzite raised an eyebrow, smiled and said. "Yes. I'm VERY close to Usako." Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Really really close." Kunzite said as he licked his lips, smiled and closed his eyes. Mamoru made a fist.

……………Continued in chapter two

_I will be rereading and changing things in the next chapters in the up coming weeks. If you did read this before please if you get a chance let me know how it is now. Thanks EvaC._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to sabina21, mangamania and JessMess for reviewing and letting me know how everything looked and also to n.j. (Nick Johnson) for asking me those questions. _**_PLEASE_**_ if anyone has a question just ask and I will answer the best that I can. _

_As far as a _**_PLOT _**_(__before anyone else asks)…….To me this story is what it could have been like for the characters after the attack on the Moon…….. I will say that the time line for this story is after the "SILVER MILLENIUM" and the_**_ first_**_ fight with Beryl. I hope that helps. If not then please ask me. ALSO….. EVERYTHING DOES FALL INTO PLACE!!!!!!_

_I will also tell you that there is _**_NOT_**_ much action in this story since I don't write action stories. DO NOT read this story if you are looking for action or you want to find out everything all at once. Because that is not going to happen since it takes time to explain. I just wrote it because it popped in my head and I wanted to give people who like to read something to occupy their mind and time. _

**_AS far as everyone's ages THAT is answered in this chapter. Also who knows who and who is related is answered in this chapter. EvaC_**

**Chapter Two**

The group didn't have long to wait because the limo turned into a driveway and was coming to a stop in front of the Mansion. As soon as the limo stopped Kunzite got out. He told the others to wait sensing that something wasn't right. The other limo was there but no one was in it. Also three women who looked like Sailor Senshi were running out of the Mansion. One of them stopped and said something to Kunzite and he nodded his head in understanding. Kunzite then turned to the door, opened it and told the group that as soon as they were out to run inside. "Don't stop until you get inside!" he yelled.

Michiru had gotten out of the other door and she transformed which surprised the group in the limo then she ran off with the other Senshi. As soon as the group was in they all turned to look out of the doors. They saw the four Senshi running across the yards and Kunzite was following them.

"Everyone please go into the next room. Luna will lead you." Jadeite told them right before he also left the mansion. "Yes please come this way. The Outer Senshi and Guardian Venus and Mars will handle the problem." Luna replied. The others looked down at her. They than began to follow her. They walked to a room to their right that looked like a library.

To the left there was nothing but shelves of books from the floor to the ceiling. There were more books on either side of a closed double door straight across from the group. Over to the right were windows with clear glass like there was nothing there. And in the middle of the glass was a beautiful stain glass picture of the solar system. With each planet in colors that matched the Senshi colors with their own Senshi symbol. Also millions of stars, you could make out other solar systems.

There also seemed to be three stars that were brighter then the others off in the distance. The three were slowly circling their own sun. Earth was in the colors of teal blue and aqua green. Right next to the earth was a full moon in a bright white with the Earth and Moon, a little larger then the planets. And right in the center of all the planets was the sun. But this sun was shaped like the silver crystal looking like a blooming rose. The light from the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room made everything in the picture, look like it was slowly moving.

The floor looked like clear water and the group was afraid to walk on it. But they saw Luna walk in and they saw Ami over by some of the books. Everywhere there were chairs, love seats and sofas all of them white, with a white rug in front of each. There were also clear glass tables. On most of the tables there were flowers or plant and on the floor there were all types of plants also.

The group followed Luna and when Ami saw them she placed the book she was glancing at back then walked over to them with Zoisite running to her and hugging her.

"Everyone please make yourselves at home. Would you like something to drink or eat while we wait?" Luna asked while everyone noticed that there were servants bringing in food and drinks sitting the food on a long table by the door on the left that they had just walked though since it was close to six thirty, they all made plates of food to eat each of them suddenly hungry.

They all began to eat when Rei asked "Ami. Where is Usagi? With all this food, I'm surprise she isn't here." "Is she okay?" Makoto asked. "She will be here soon, she is changing. Yes she is better." Was all that Ami would say. She had found out that Usagi was really the Princess. But she was told not to say anything and she wouldn't. Ami didn't want to be the one to answer the questions. She was happy to know and couldn't wait for the others to find out.

As they were eating, Luna told Artemis to leave the computer and to eat. The others noticed the big computer console by the door on the right after Luna addressed Artemis. There seemed to be two or three different computers along with printers, scanners, and faxes by him. "I'll be right there. I'm just making sure that the others have been successful." Artemis told her. "Good. They are on the way back. You'll never guess what the enemy sent this time." Artemis said he then started laughing as he joined Luna.

Before anyone could ask about the enemy the closed double doors opened and in Minako walked into the room. She smiled and went to make a plate for the cats, then herself. She then sat down and started to eat. Mamoru looked at Minako. She kind of looked like Usagi but Minako's hair was darker and shorter. He wondered when Usagi would show up.

Just when Mamoru was about to ask, in walked Kunzite, Jadeite, Michiru and a lady with long dark green hair and a man with short blonde hair and a young girl that Mamoru and the others didn't know. The young girl and the lady with the dark black/green hair walked over to the double doors and left through them. The man with blond hair and Jadeite were eating something brown. It looked like a piece of cake. They were both laughing. Kunzite just looked at them shook his head and walked over to Minako. She had gotten up to when they came. He made his plate.

"I'm glad that there is something to eat." Kunzite said looking like he was sighing. "Well you could have had some of that big ass cupcake." Jadeite said. Kunzite just shook his head. "Are you saying that the Youma was a big cupcake?" Minako asked looking Jadeite first then at Kunzite. "I told you that you wouldn't guess." Artemis said while Luna started to laugh. "I liked this one. He tasted good." The blonde man said as he licked his fingers. Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Excuse me. But who is this man and who were the other two that left?" Nephrite asked. "Oh yes." Luna began to say. "The woman who left is Setsuna. She is Sailor Pluto. The girl is Hotaru. She is Sailor Saturn. And this is Haruka. She is Sailor Uranus." Luna then said as she pointed her paw at Haruka. "He is a she?" Makoto asked knowing that she and the others thought that Haruka was a man. Minako just said yea while Kunzite walked to her. Rei, Makoto, Nephrite, Zoisite and Mamoru looked at each other. They wondered how many more Senshi there were. As if to read their minds, Haruka said, "Don't worry there are no other Senshi to meet now. Me, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru are known as the Outer Senshi. We were protecting the Princess from afar." She then walked over with Michiru to get something light to eat and a drink.

"Well once Setsuna and Hotaru get back we can have the meeting." Artemis said to the group. He got up and walked back over to the computer. Luna asked everyone if they had gotten enough to eat. After they nodded their heads yes Luna then went out the door to ask for the room to be cleaned.

Jadeite went to join Artemis and both the young man and cat started to push some buttons or keys on the keyboards. "Oh great here comes trouble." Jadeite said looking up towards the open doors. Suddenly they all heard a commotion out by the front doors with some loud voices. Everyone turned to the doors and saw Luna running in. She then ran over to the double doors and went through after one opened for her.

Soon after following Luna into the library were two men, one with black hair and the other with long white hair both men had long flowing capes on their shoulders. Kunzite stood up along with Jadeite fast.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Haruka exclaimed. "We came to see the Princess." The black haired man said. The other man just looked around the room at everyone there looking at them one at a time. "Who are these people?" The man then asked Kunzite. Before Kunzite or anyone could answer, the group heard Usagi say, "They are friends of mine who are visiting me Prince Dimando."

Everyone turned when they heard her. Usagi stood by the double doors in a long white dress. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. Her hair was also a light blond almost white. She had a light shimmering silver glow to her. Next to her was Setsuna on her right and Hotaru on her left. In her arms was Luna. Luna and Hotaru were giving the two men dirty looks. Setsuna's face couldn't be read and Usagi had a calm look on her face as she looked at only Dimando.

"Princess Serenity I'm so glad to see you! I just heard about Sailor Moon and I had to come see you. I know how close she was to you." Dimando said walking to Usagi. He didn't get close. He knew Setsuna would stop him she always did. Setsuna would never let Dimando be alone with Serenity anywhere together. She didn't trust the man.

Usagi didn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you for caring. Yes, Sailor Moon is no more. We will all miss her. I.…I really loved her." She then replied in a soft gentle voice. Rei, Makoto, Nephrite, Zoisite and Mamoru were shocked. They could tell it was Usagi but she had that glow to her Ami of course wasn't shocked or surprised.

"Now please if you don't mind, my friends have just arrived and they are very tired. They traveled so far. I would like to show them around before bed. I will call you sometime tomorrow with more details." Serenity said as she walked toward Prince Dimando and took his arm and led him out. Luna moved to be in her right arm. The other man looked at the group one more time before he left the room. Minako and Kunzite followed and Jadeite went to the door to watch.

Setsuna walked over and looked at the group who was still in shock. She told them not to move or say anything until Usagi came back in. Setsuna then walked over to the windows to stand next to Haruka and Michiru. After a few minutes, they turned to look at the door. Jadeite moved back as Serenity walked in followed by the other two. She looked over at Artemis and said, "Once they are off the grounds, put up the shield." "Yes" Artemis replied as he bowed his head once then turned back to the computer and started to type something.

Serenity then looked at the group who was still sitting and she smiled at them. "Did everyone eat?" She asked out loud. "Yes." Luna told her. Serenity smiled down at her then stroked her head, since Luna was still in her arms. Serenity then looked at Haruka and Michiru, "Please make sure that the other room is ready, we need to go to the Main computer room." Serenity said. The two both nodded their head and left the silent room.

Mamoru stood up. He started to take a step to walk over to Serenity but Hotaru put her hand on his arm to stop him. Mamoru looked down at her. Hotaru smiled then said, "Soon you will know everything." Mamoru stayed silent as he looked back at Serenity.

"Usagi you are the Moon Princess?" Rei asked as she stood up also. Serenity looked down for a moment then answered with a simple yes. She sounded tired. "What did you mean that Sailor Moon was gone? You're Sailor Moon." Zoisite then asked. "Ami, you did not tell them?" Serenity asked looking at Ami who looked down. "We asked her not to say anything." Minako told Usagi who nodded her head in understanding.

Serenity then looked over at Mamoru. "I wish I could have seen your face when I first came out." Serenity said as she then laughed softly. "I have it on tape." Jadeite said as he joked back. Kunzite began to laugh. For a moment everyone just started to laugh but not Mamoru, he just looked at Serenity.

"Ami you knew about this?" Nephrite asked turning to her. "Ami found out in the car." Kunzite told him. "Everyone please. As soon as it is safe we will talk. I didn't want you all to find out this way." Serenity said as she walked over to Setsuna.

Mamoru was about to say something when Artemis said that the shield was up and Michiru came back in to say the room was ready. Serenity then asked Michiru and Hotaru to show the others to the other room. Mamoru didn't want to go, but Hotaru was still holding his arm. Mamoru didn't want to be mean to her, so he went. The others got up to follow them.

Kunzite with Artemis in his arms, Setsuna, Minako and Jadeite stayed behind with the Princess. They all walked over to her. She looked at each of them. Jadeite then said, "I can't believe that Prince Dimando and his brother Saphire showed up." "I knew they were coming. I had Setsuna and Hotaru leak out about Sailor Moon." Serenity told them. "I will have to call him later. I don't want him coming back to ask more questions. Mother thinks that he might be with the enemy." Serenity answered. She then paused and said, "Now let's go and answer some questions." With that said Serenity lead the way through the double doors.

Serenity stopped for a moment then took Artemis from Kunzite and told the others to go. "I'll be right there." Serenity told them. The others looked for a moment then walked down the hall. "Artemis and Luna I need you two to make sure that the rooms for the others are ready. Also make sure that they each have a sleeping drink. I know that they will not get much sleep tonight after this meeting." Serenity said as she placed the cats down. The two cats nodded their heads and left to do what the Princess asked.

Serenity then continued down the hallway. It wasn't a long hallway. The floor was the same as the Library. There were lights on the walls and little windows. The hall led two ways. To the left an elevator that led down below the room that they were just in the other lead straight towards a closed double door. Serenity went towards the left.

Kunzite, Haruka and Setsuna were waiting for her by the elevator. "Setsuna please wait for the cats." Serenity said to her cousin. "I was going to we heard what you asked them to do." Setsuna told her. Serenity and Kunzite got into the elevator while Haruka told them that she would wait with Setsuna.

Serenity leaned over to rest her head on Kunzite arm as the elevator went down Kunzite looked at her. "Are you sure you want to talk to them now? We can wait until tomorrow after you have rested more." Kunzite said. "No we won't wait I'm okay. And do you really think that they will sleep without knowing what is going on?" Serenity said. "No they won't. But you just rest we will do most of the talking." He answered while she nodded her head.

Just then they came to a stop and the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into the main computer room. The room was circular. Right in front of them there was four steps that lead down to where the new group was sitting. To the left and right there was a walkway that led to their chairs. There was a throne straight across. On the right side of the throne there was three chairs with little side tables next to them. On the left there were four chairs also with tables. On each table there was a laptop computer. In front of the throne sat a big footstool and behind the throne there was door.

Down the stairs where the others were sitting, in a horseshoe shape facing the throne, there was a round platform in front of them. The platform had a half moon on it. Along the walls there were lights and some computer screens.

Kunzite walked over to sit on the right side of the throne. Next to him sat Minako. Hotaru was sitting in the chair next to Minako. There was a door behind Hotaru.

On the left side the chair next to the throne was empty. So were the two next to it. Jadeite was in the last chair on the left. There was also a door behind his chair. Out walked Michiru who walked over to the door behind the throne and opened it to take out something.

Jadeite looked up when he saw the Princess. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "No. We will wait for Luna and Artemis. They are doing something for me." Serenity told him as she walked by him to the throne. She sat down and put her feet on the stool. Michiru placed a blanket on her and a pillow beside her. Serenity said thanks and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them when she felt Mamoru's eyes on her.

Facing him, he was towards her left. Next to him on his left sat Rei then Ami, Zoisite, Makoto and Nephrite. They were all talking among themselves. Mamoru looked at Serenity knowing that he had so many questions he wanted to ask her. He wished that they could talk alone. Just when he was thinking that Serenity said out loud to him, "Mamoru, we will talk alone later." She then said something to Jadeite. He had gotten up to sit by her. Mamoru and the others were each thinking about Usagi. They all realized that she had lived a life they knew nothing about.

"Both those guys seem really close to Usagi." Nephrite whispered. "Yes and the way they act with her, you would think that they were her boyfriends." Makoto said. "I never would have guessed little Usagi-Chan would have two of them." She then said smiling. Rei and Mamoru both gave Makoto a dirty look.

Rei was beginning to think more about Jadeite. When he had come in, he looked over at her and had given her a beautiful smile he even came over to see if she was okay. She had gotten embarrass since he only asked her. Mamoru had never given her a smile like that. Jadeite then told all of them that the bathroom was over at the door behind his chair and to just get up and go if they needed to. He had then looked at Rei and smiled again then went to his seat and started to type something on his laptop.

"Ami how come you didn't tell me?" Zoisite asked her bringing Rei out of her own thoughts. "Because they had said not to I knew that you would all find out soon. I really wanted to I'm sorry." Ami said looking down at her hands. Zoisite leaned over and took her hands and said, "Its okay I understand." He then kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah girl we're not mad at you. We would have done the same." Makoto said. The others nodded their heads. They all turned their heads when they heard the elevator open, since their backs were to it, out walked Setsuna and Haruka both holding a cat. Jadeite got up and went back to his chair. Haruka walked over to sit between Michiru and Jadeite. Setsuna went to sit by Serenity.

Luna and Artemis jumped down from their arms and went to Serenity. She reached down to pick them up. She hugged both of them one at a time and then sat them on the footstool. Both cats were seen smiling big as they looked at the others. Serenity then lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes she knew that she needed to rest. She heard Setsuna began. "We are sorry that this day has been long for you all. As Minako told you, your families all know that you are staying here. You will all be here for now on." Setsuna told them. "What about our stuff?" Nephrite asked.

"At this moment, people are taking your personal things to your rooms. Nothing has been left behind." Minako said. "Now I know you're all wondering what is going on. Luna could only tell you so much. Luna what did you tell them." Setsuna said. "I told them some about the enemy and who Minako and Jadeite were. I was going to tell them that we knew where the princess was, when Artemis showed up." Luna said. "How come we didn't stay at the shrine?" Rei asked. "We were going to but then the enemy found out that Sailor Moon had fallen." Artemis answered.

"I had Setsuna and Hotaru leak out about Sailor Moon. I thought that it would be safer for you all to be here now. They don't know who you all are and I want you all safe." Serenity said as she looked around at them. "But why tell them that Sailor Moon is died?" Zoisite asked. "Because I can't change into Sailor Moon anymore and I believe that Mamoru can't change into Tuxedo Kaman." Serenity said looking at Mamoru. "Mamoru if you don't mind please try to change." Artemis said to him.

Mamoru stood up he reached for his rose to change. He changed but not into Tuxedo Kaman. He changed into Prince Endymion. Everyone in the room but Serenity was surprised. "Mother thought so. She figured that since I was Sailor Moon and he Tuxedo Kaman, he had to be the Prince." She said standing up. Mamoru looked at her then passed out falling to the floor. Serenity jumped down to him. She walked over fast and put her hand on him. He changed back into Mamoru. Mamoru opened his eyes and looked up at her. Hotaru who had walked over to the two helped Serenity help Mamoru up. Hotaru then helped Mamoru sit and then handed him some water.

"He will be okay. Once he learns how to control the rush of power same thing happened to me." Serenity told the others as she had Kunzite pull her back up. She then started to glow and changed back into Usagi. She still had on the dress but her hair wasn't a light blond almost white anymore it was back to her darker blond. The glow was gone a little but she still looked graceful which surprised those who didn't know at first who she was.

Usagi sat back down and Minako covered her up. "You need to rest we can't have you passing out again." Minako said patting Usagi's head while Usagi smiled at her. "I'm fine. I was just using too much power that is why I changed." She told the group.

Jadeite then handed her a cup of tea. "If any of you need a drink or something to eat please let one of us know." Jadeite said as he went back to sit down. They all told him thanks but they were fine. "Well now that we know who Mamoru really is let's finish telling them." Haruka said. "Yes I think that they all still have more questions." Michiru replied. "Setsuna will you please continue and let me know when you want me to take over." Kunzite said to her.

"All right, as you all know Me, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka are known as the Outer Senshi. We protect the crystal from afar until we are needed then we come. I am the leader of the Outers. Minako as Sailor Venus is the Inner Senshi's leader. The Inners are Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. We all answer to the Princess and her Prince after she chooses one. As Inners they are to protect up close. But since Mercury, Mars and Jupiter don't have all their powers, the Queen sent the Guardians to help. Nephrite Guardian Jupiter, Zoisite Guardian Mercury, Jadeite Guardian Mars and Kunzite is the Guardian Venus. Kunzite is the leader of the Guardians. Since we the Outers have more powers, we don't have Guardians. We Outers guard each other. Kunzite has all of his power so does Venus. Artemis had found them first. When Luna showed up to awaken you all, she made a mistake and turned the princess into a Senshi and she wasn't suppose to." Setsuna stopped to take a drink of tea.

Luna sat looking down. She started crying about the mistake she had made. Usagi reached down and picked her up. "Its okay Luna please don't cry everything is going to be okay. I'm safe and so are the others." Usagi told her as she put Luna up to her shoulder and rubbed her back. Artemis jumped up to them. He also put his paws on Luna's back. Artemis meowed at her. He was concerned. Artemis didn't like to see Luna sad. Luna looked over at him and got down into Usagi lap by him. Artemis started to lick her tears, as Luna let him.

Usagi looked over at Minako and smiled. Minako smiled back. Usagi mouthed over "Soon we will see them married." Minako nodded her head in agreement.

"Luna don't worry about it. When the Queen found out she sent me and Jadeite and Haruka to help. It really is okay." Kunzite told her as he patted her head. He had leaned over to Usagi. He then kissed Usagi on the cheek took her hand and turned to look at the others. He again smiled at Mamoru.

Mamoru was mad. He wanted to know who this man was now that he knew that Usagi was the Princess he had been dreaming about, he wanted her even more. He felt now more then ever like he should protect her from everything and everyone. Mamoru would have to talk to Rei later and tell her that he really did love Usagi. He couldn't believe that he was a Prince. He had tried to like Rei but now she felt like a sister or a close friend.

Sitting there, Mamoru realized that he had loved Usagi all along. "Who are you to Usagi?" Mamoru asked Kunzite. Kunzite smiled at him. "Does it matter who I am. I thought you didn't like Usako." He then said drawing out her nickname. "Kunzite!" Hotaru, Minako and Michiru said at the same time. Each shocked that Kunzite would talk to Mamoru that way or call Usagi Usako.

"I never said that I didn't like her." Mamoru said softly as he suddenly felt bad for all the times he had picked on Usagi and was mean to her. "Mamoru, Kunzite and Jadeite are both Usagi's older brothers as I am her older sister. Minako is her sister-in-law and Hotaru and Setsuna are our cousins." Haruka told the group.

"Damn it Haruka! I had him thinking that I was her man." Kunzite said with a pout as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah you ruined the fun we were having." Jadeite said as he slapped at her arm.

Michiru then started laughing and said, "I thought that Mamoru was giving him some dirty looks in the limo. But I couldn't figure out why." Everyone started to laugh but Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi only smiled with her eyes closed lying back on the pillows and Mamoru looked at her.

"Kunzite I think you and I better have a talk later tonight." Minako said as she kissed her husband on the lips. "You are married? I thought you were our age?" Rei said as she looked at the two. "Yes we are, have been for almost two years." Minako told her. "How old is everyone here. We know that Usagi is only 17." Makoto asked looking at Setsuna for more answers. "Yes Usagi is 17. Jadeite is 19, Hotaru just turned 12, Michiru and Haruka are both 22. Kunzite is 21, Minako just turned 18 and I am 24." She told her.

"Wow. You were married at 16? Rei and Makoto and I are 17 now." Ami said. She wondered what it would be like to be married young. "Yeah and Nephrite and I are both 19, and Mamoru is 21" Zoisite said "Yes and when Usagi is ready, she will wed also." Kunzite said. "Not if I can stop it." Came Usagi's voice making everyone who wasn't looking at her look toward her. "We will see Princess." Michiru said softly. "Well I do know that you will not marry that fool Dimando. Kunzite and I will kill him first." Jadeite said. Kunzite nodded his head yes. "Well not to worry. We do have another Prince." Hotaru said looking at Mamoru. They all looked at him. He just looked at Usagi.

"So how come you said that 'Mother thought so' when Mamoru tried to turn into Tuxedo Kaman, Usagi?" Rei asked her. "Who is your Mother?" Nephrite asked. "Is she the Queen of Tokyo?" Makoto asked. "Yes and No." Usagi said as she sat back up. "She is really the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. We all have everyone here on earth thinking that she is the Queen of Tokyo. She is dead." Usagi said to them. She then nodded to Setsuna who then started to type something on her computer.

The overhead lights went out and their seats started to move back and up to join the other chairs. They went around the platform. The chairs all formed a circle. The platform then started to rise up and then in the center, light came up from the bottom. In those lights there was a hologram picture of a lady who looked like Usagi except she had white/silver hair. She had on a white flowing dress with wings and her hair was in the same two ponytails that Usagi would normally wear.

She had her hands folded and she was looking down. "Greeting to you all." Came her voice as she looked up. "I welcome you. As you can see I am no longer here. But I can talk to you all through my spirit and this computer. Tonight, it is getting late. So tomorrow we will all meet again to talk. I need to tell you all about what is happening to Serenity and Endymion. Also we will talk about the enemies." With that said the Queen smiled again and then looked down again and disappeared. The lights turned off and the platform closed up. The chairs then moved back to their original places.

"Yes it is late and I'm tired." Usagi said to the group after the overhead lights came back on. "Tomorrow we will finish talking and then you six will start to train. Since I no longer have the power to be Sailor Moon, the enemy will think that we are weak. They don't know what we do. I want you all to rest tonight. Don't worry about waking up early tomorrow. Sleep in I will be." Usagi told them all.

…………..To be continued in Chapter Three

_I hope some was explained but there is more!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I had answered _**_mangamania_**_ (personally)who asked me a great question and wanting to let everyone who read this before know why also why I'm redoing this story……. it is because the first one I didn't like how it was reading. I also want to add a few things here and there. NOT much will be changed to the story idea. Just little things I will add and take out here and there. Anyways onward………….EvaC_

**Chapter Three**

Everyone looked at Usagi after she had spoken then Michiru and Haruka told Usagi that they were going to go on rounds then they got up to leave. Hotaru got up with them and said she would go to. Setsuna, Minako and Jadeite said that they would show the girls and the guys where their rooms were and asked them all to follow them. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Zoisite and Nephrite all watched as the others seeming to do what Usagi said each person giving Usagi a small bow. They all noticed that she had an air of authority to her that demanded respect and loyalty that the others seemed to give with no doubt. Again a side of Usagi they had never seen or known before.

Mamoru was the last one to stand as he had looked at Usagi the longest and was still looking at her while Kunzite walked over to her as he looked at Mamoru. Mamoru followed the others to the elevator.

Kunzite stayed behind with Usagi as she still sat on the throne. Kunzite knew that Usagi was weaker then she let on it had been a long day and he also knew that she was putting on an act letting the others think she was okay. "Mamoru please stay for a moment." Kunzite said right as Mamoru was about to step into the elevator. Mamoru looked at Kunzite then walked over to him. As soon as the elevator doors closed Kunzite said to Mamoru, "I need you to carry Usagi to her room. When you come out of the elevator go over to the double doors that you saw when you were lead down here."

"Alright, what about you?" Mamoru asked it suddenly felt like Kunzite was his best friend like he had known him for a long time Mamoru throught. He suddenly felt very close to the man who was the same age as him. "I need to go make sure everything is set for tomorrow. I know that I can trust you." Kunzite said as he picked up Artemis. "Luna, we will be in the room shortly." Kunzite told her as he then walked away with Artemis in his arms going to the door behind the chair where Hotaru was sitting.

After he left Usagi said, "You don't have to carry me. I think I can walk." Mamoru looked down at her while Usagi looked up at him. She knew he would carry her and she was glad for Usagi knew she was still tired. Earlier she was doing okay but after Prince Dimando had visited she started to get tired again. Then she had to use some of her power to help Mamoru which Usagi didn't mind. "No. I'll do what your… brother asked." Mamoru told Usagi as he picked her and Luna up. Usagi held onto Luna. Mamoru then carried them to the elevator and got on as none of them said anything.

Luna started to purr. She had the feeling that Mamoru was the one for Usagi. Luna knew that she and the others would do everything to make sure that the two got together. Luna remembered how Setsuna had told her to not worry and how Usagi would get with the right one the one she was meant to be with. Luna swore that Setsuna could predict the future. But Luna also knew that Usagi wouldn't do anything about Mamoru until Mamoru and Rei decided on what they would do about their relationship.

While being held in his arms Usagi started to get a feeling she couldn't explain. Her body started to relax and she started to feel happy. Mamoru moved Usagi to his body just a little bit closer as he remembered how it felt to have her in his arms again just like he had held her when they were fighting as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kaman. And Mamoru liked that feeling and he didn't want it to end.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Mamoru stepped out and started to walk to the double doors. Right when he got in front of the doors, they slide open. "This way, follow me Mamoru." Minako told him as she lead him straight across to a wide door with a moon and the earth symbol on it.

They had walked into a big seating room. Just like the library there were places to sit also flowers and plants and glass top tables. There was even a crystal chandelier in the center. But this floor had carpet that was white and it looked soft like your feet would sink into it. Mamoru wouldn't mind walking on it with bare feet.

Along the walls there were arches that went to two doors. Each door was marked with the Senshi signs and the doors were the color of the Senshi colors. The Senshi signs were also above the arches. Venus and Mars were right next to the door they were walking toward. Next to Venus was Mercury and next to Mars was Jupiter. They lead to the rooms that the others were staying in. Only room under the arch to have one door was Venus'. The other arches had two doors each leading to two different rooms.

Minako opened the door to Usagi's room and told Mamoru to place Usagi on the bed. Her room was big. To the right was a big walk-in closet with glass sliding doors. There was a big dresser with three mirrors on it, next to the closet. Next to the dresser in the corner, there was a TV, a stereo and what looked like the latest game system. A sofa to sit on and a glass table in front. To the left was the bathroom that had a sunken tub that you had to step down into and looked big enough to hold two people. Windows by the tub looked out over the gardens. A shower in closed with glass in the right corner with three showerheads. A toilet and a double sink with plenty of counter space. Next to the bathroom there were windows and a sliding glass door that lead out into the gardens.

The bed was in the middle of the wall across from the door. It was a King size bed that had three wide steps going up the side steps on both sides of the bed and the foot. Mamoru realized the bed was on a platform that raised it up a little off the floor. The bed had all types of pillows on it. The bed was a four poster with a canopy and curtains that closed, in silver and gold silk. At the head of the bed there were shelves where Usagi kept her personal thing that had meaning to her.

Mamoru placed Usagi down gently on the bed. Mamoru suddenly felt cold after he let her body go while Usagi suddenly felt even more relaxed. 'She looks so tiny in that big bed alone.' Mamoru thought while Usagi smiled at him as she let Luna go. Mamoru smiled then stepped back off the steps and looked around the room again. The carpet was the same as in the seating room. Only it was a light gold color. The walls a silver/white and they made the room look soft. He saw Minako in the bathroom starting a bath.

"Mamoru please follow me." Luna told Mamoru as she jumped off the bed. Mamoru nodded his head in a small bow as he started to follow the black cat. "Princess I will be back." Luna told Usagi after the cat bowed her head. Usagi smiled and only nodded her head to the cat. "Good night Mamoru." Usagi called to him. Mamoru turned around at the door and smiled then said, "Good night… Princess."

Luna then led Mamoru out and he noticed that there was a little kitchen on the right side of the doors that they had first walked through. The ceiling in the center was a glass dome so you could see the sky. The walls were a soft baby blue that then started to change to a soft lavender. Every few minutes the color would change to a different color. All the colors were soft on the eyes. It was a really nice room to sit and visit with others Mamoru thought.

"Please have a seat and make yourself at home." Luna told Mamoru. He sat down and watched her as she then went to each room but Usagi's to call the others out. As Luna was doing that Kunzite and Artemis come in. Artemis jumped down from Kunzite's arms and went over to sit by Mamoru. Kunzite went to fix a drink at the wet bar by the kitchen island. He asked Mamoru if he would like something Mamoru said yes and walked over to him. Kunzite handed him a drink and went to sit with Mamoru following. Mamoru sat down across from him in the spot he was in just a minute ago.

"This is a nice room." Mamoru said taking a drink. "Yeah it is, Usa wanted everyone to have their own personal room but she wanted the seating rooms to be one that way we could all be together. But our rooms are private and I love that. I'm not sharing a room with my brother again, he's messy at times." Kunzite said to Mamoru who smiled while Kunzite suddenly laughed remembering something that Jadeite must have done. "He's a pig?" Mamoru asked looking at Kunzite. "Yes he can be. Thing Jadeite needs is a good woman to put him in order and make him clean up after himself. Keep him in check." Kunzite said. He then took a drink followed by Mamoru who suddenly thought about how Rei loved to clean and make others help her. He had seen her at her grandfather's shrine cleaning when he and the others would meet with her there for meetings.

Mamoru looked around the room again then noticed the big door on the other side of the main door and on it was the Outers symbols. They must have that room he was thinking to himself as the others all came out of their rooms. "Mamoru you should see the rooms." Rei and Makoto said as they walked over to him. "Well if they look like Usagi's then I bet they are nice." He said to them. "The only rooms that look like Usagi's are mine and Minako and Haruka and Michiru. The Outers door opens to reveal three more doors. Haruka and Michiru share and Setsuna and Hotaru each have their own room. The doors under the arches lead into private rooms that are smaller that way the girls and the guys don't have to share until they are ready." Kunzite told him.

"Oh can we see Usagi's room?" Ami asked. The girls really wanted to see. Just then Minako came out she heard them and said, "Not yet. Usagi is getting into her bubble bath but I'll show you mine. It looks like hers but with different colors and our personal stuff." She led the three over to her big door and walked in.

The guys could hear the girls Oohs and Ahhs. Zoisite and Nephrite looked at Kunzite. He smiled at them and told them to go. Next the guys could be heard making Mamoru and Kunzite laughed. Jadeite came out of his room he looked at the two and asked where everyone was. Mamoru told him and Jadeite walked over to look in at the group.

"When the other couples decide that they are ready to share, the Princess will then use her half of the crystal and have their rooms changed. She did it for Kunz and Mina and Michi and Haru. Yeah! No more small bed." Jadeite said as he started to go into Usagi's room. "WAIT!" Luna yelled at him. Mamoru noticed that Jadeite stopped fast and didn't move from his spot. Luna went into Usagi's room first while Jadeite stood still. She then came out and told Jadeite he could go in. Mamoru glanced at Luna wondering what power she had over Jadeite. He glanced at Kunzite who only smiled.

Jadeite walked into the room and then into the bathroom. Mamoru could hear Jadeite and Usagi talking about the Youma. To Mamoru Jadeite was bragging and when he heard Usagi giggle it sounded like music to his ears. Mamoru looked at Kunzite again as he thought about him, Jadeite and Usagi. He couldn't believe that those two were Usagi's brothers he had really believed that Kunzite was her boyfriend. Mamoru's eyes went a little wide as he remembered the looks Kunzite gives to Usagi. Looks an older brother gave to a younger sister who was adored.

While Mamoru thought about Kunzite, Kunzite sat looking at Mamoru. He knew that they would get Mamoru and Usagi together. Jadeite was already starting on Rei. Kunzite knew that his little brother really loved Rei. When Jadeite couldn't be found at times, Kunzite would always find him looking and watching out for Rei. It was only a matter of time. Usagi had also told them all about Mamoru. Yeah she had said that she didn't like him, but she wouldn't stop talking about him. Even when they were all silent eating or reading, Usagi would bring his name up. Haruka and Michiru would tease her about talking about him so much. Setsuna told them that time would tell she would then smile. It would freak Kunzite out sometimes how Setsuna would always be right. He swore she knew the future.

"Mamoru, I apologize for making you think what I did. I expect you to apologize to my baby sister for picking on her so much, after she is done with her bath. I know that you both didn't know who the other was. Usagi just this morning had found out that you were Prince Endymion." Kunzite said.

"I'm glad to hear you husband now I won't yell at you…. to much." Minako said as she went to sit in Kunzite's lap. He kissed her on the lips, whispered something in her ear and made her blush. Minako giggled in reply.

The others also came out of her room and sat down. "I wish our rooms was that big." Zoisite said. "I can't believe you were able to get everything of ours." Ami said. "It wasn't hard." Setsuna answered as she and the other three walked in. Haruka and Michiru walked over and went into Usagi's room while Hotaru told everyone good night and left to go into her room. Setsuna went into the kitchen. When Haruka and Michiru went in, Jadeite came out.

Luna whispered something to Artemis. He jumped up onto Kunzite's and Minako lap. He told them something very softly and Minako got up and went over to the kitchen. She got the others something to drink. The drink was red and yellow swirling slowly around to make orange. Then it cleared to look like water. Then the red would come out followed by yellow to start all over again. Minako and Setsuna went and handed one to everyone who didn't have a drink. Setsuna and Minako didn't take one. The others started to drink. Whatever it was it tasted great. It had a taste that was hard to explain but it left them wanting more.

"Excuse me but where is Mamoru going to sleep?" Ami asked as she looked at Minako and then Kunzite. "Well he can't sleep in the Mars rooms because that is Jadeite's. Each Guardian shares the area with the Senshi they are to protect per the Queens orders." Setsuna said. "Mamoru isn't Mars Guardian but he is Rei's boyfriend." Makoto said. "Well he can't sleep with her. Not until they are married." Minako told them. "Unless they have already been together." Kunzite then said looking Mamoru in the eyes. Mamoru shook his head no and Rei had yelled out no she wasn't that type of girl. Yes she liked Mamoru but she wouldn't have slept with him that fast. No Rei was waiting for the right person and moment and it had never felt right with Mamoru.

Plus Rei was thinking about Jadeite more now even more then Mamoru. When Jadeite showed her the rooms she began to fall more for him. She was beginning to think he was cuter than Mamoru. Oh Rei still thought that Mamoru was fine but for some reason when he turned into the Prince she started to think of him more like a good friend or a relative.

Michiru came out of Usagi's room and told Minako and Setsuna that Usagi wanted to see them. Michiru then told everyone good night and went into the door that Hotaru went through. The others were beginning to get sleepy it was close to ten o'clock.

"Don't worry about Mamoru he can sleep with Zoisite or Nephrite tonight. In the morning the Princess will make a room for him." Artemis told them. "He can share my room." Nephrite said. "Can't I just sleep out here? This is a nice room." Mamoru asked. "Well if you like this room you will love the lounge." Haruka told them as she came out of Usagi's room. "That's fine. There are pillows and blankets in Usagi's room. If you need to use the bathroom you can use hers since she sleeps with the door open." Kunzite told Mamoru as he stood up. He went over to Haruka and told her to get some rest since he and Jadeite would take the first watch for the night. Haruka told him fine then went off to bed. Setsuna came out of Usagi's room and started to leave with Haruka. Everyone told them good night.

"Like Usagi said, get some sleep and don't worry about waking up early Saturday we all sleep in." Setsuna said as she then closed the door. "I think we should do as she says it has been a long day I'm feeling tired." Makoto said getting up with Nephrite. The others agreed with her. "You may go in and see Usagi and tell her good night if you like." Minako told them. Ami and Zoisite got up also and went with the two to tell Usagi night. The others heard them and heard Usagi tell them to sleep well.

The four then left and went to their own rooms. Rei then got up and went to see Usagi. She like the others each paused before walking into Usagi's room all of the way. They were each stunned by how nice the room was it was nicer and a little bigger then Kunzite and Minako's.

"Usagi I wanted to tell you good night." Rei said as she then walked over to the big bed.  
Usagi was sitting up and reading a book. When she saw Rei she placed the book on her lap. "Good night Rei. I know you want to talk and we will but get some sleep." Usagi told her with a smile as she waved Rei closer. Rei walked up the steps then leaned over and gave Usagi a hug. "Don't worry everything will be okay." Usagi whispered to her. She then kissed Rei on the cheek just like she had done with each of the others making Rei smile. She suddenly felt like everything would be okay just like the others had like she knew that Usagi would take care of her always. Rei then left and told everyone that was still up good night.

Jadeite told Kunzite he'd be back and went through the arch to his side. He would give Rei ten minutes then he would knock on her door to see if she needed anything before going to sleep. When Jadeite was in talking to Usagi, she told him to go slow with Rei and she would warm up to him. So he would do what his little sister asked. Jadeite knew that when everyone found out about Mamoru, Rei's feelings for the man would change. Jadeite was also happy to find out that the two hadn't done anything personal.

In the other room Minako was fixing one of the big sofas for Mamoru. Artemis then asked Mamoru if he would like another drink and Mamoru told him yes. Kunzite had gotten up to take the glasses into the kitchen. He put the empty glasses in the washer. He then made Mamoru one of the drinks that the others had. Kunzite knew that it was the one that Usagi had the cats prepare to help everyone sleep. He handed it to Mamoru.

Mamoru started to drink it. "I can't believe that I'm a Prince." He suddenly said out loud.  
"Yes Mamoru you are Prince Endymion of Earth. We will find out more tomorrow when we talk to the Queen." Luna said as she sat next to him. She was looking at him as he drank. She wanted to make sure that he drank most of the drink. Luna and the others knew that the drink wasn't habit forming. Minako went back into Usagi's room she came back out after a few minutes.

"Usagi is asleep. Luna, Artemis she asked me earlier to have you two sleep with her." Minako told them. "Mamoru I laid your PJ's and your personal bag on the spot I made up for you to sleep." "Thank you. I guess I'll get up and get ready for bed." Mamoru said as he placed his glass on the table. He then walked over and grabbed his stuff and went into Usagi's room then to the bathroom.

Minako followed and closed the door half way. She then walked over to her husband and hugged him. Kunzite looked down at her and told her that they and Jadeite would keep first watch. Artemis and Luna looked at them and then at each other. Luna turned her head away first while Artemis smiled.

Jadeite came out and he was in a good mood since he and Rei had talked a little. He told her about the gardens and a little about the training room. Jadeites then told her that he would come and get her in the morning to take her to breakfast. Rei was surprised by Jadeite. She never had a guy show her so much attention and she liked it. She felt really shy with him no guy had ever made her feel that way. Jadeite then told her good night and went out to the seating room.

"Where is Mamoru?" Jadeite asked. "He's in getting ready for bed. He'll be out soon."  
Minako said walking over to the kitchen with Mamoru's glass. She poured out what was left and placed the glass with the others she then started the washer. Kunzite turned the over head lights off while Jadeite turned on a lamp by the sofa that Mamoru would lay on. The three then left out knowing that Luna would tell Mamoru where they went.

"Luna I'll be right back. I'm going to check on the shield one more time." Artemis told her as he left. Luna told him okay and went into Usagi's bedroom. She and Artemis would sleep with any of them. But most of the time she would sleep with the Princess  
or in with Hotaru and Artemis would sleep with Minako and Kunzite. Or they would sleep in the seating room. They didn't have their own rooms. Usagi said that everyone's rooms were theirs. It was fun being a cat since they could sleep anywhere.

Luna heard Mamoru in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She went and jumped up on Usagi's bed. She liked the bed it was very soft. Usagi reached out and pulled her closer. Luna began to purr. They both heard Mamoru come out of the bathroom.

"You can put your dirty clothes in the wall hamper." Usagi told him softly as she pointed. "All right." Mamoru said as he walked to the little door by the closet in the wall. "I'll have to make you a room tomorrow. How would you like it?" Usagi asked in a soft voice. "Oh it doesn't matter. I guess like the others." Mamoru answered as he slowly walked toward the bed. "Okay. Don't worry about your stuff everything is safe in here and whenever you need to get something you can come in here." Usagi told him as they looked at each other. "Thank you." Mamoru told her as he walked over closer. "I know you have questions. So do I. Tomorrow the Queen will be able to tell us more." She then said.

Mamoru looked at her for a moment he had so much on his mind. He then said, "Usagi. I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you and for the teasing. I don't want you to think that I hate you I never have. Yes I was surprised to find out you were Sailor Moon and now the Princess that we were looking for." He stopped then said, "I wish I had known sooner." "I wish that also. After you and Rei talk sometime later then you and I will talk. Now get some sleep." Usagi told him as she then smiled.

Mamoru who was leaning against one of the post just looking at her seeing her now in a new light, smiled and walked over to the door then stopped when he heard Luna say where the other three had gone to. He asked her if they needed help. She told him no that it was mostly just watching the computers and if they had to go outside to check a camera they would.

"Good night Usa… Luna." Mamoru then said. "Good night Mamoru." They said together. Mamoru left and went and lay down. He lay there looking up at the stars.  
He had so much on his mind but he didn't think long on them. The sleeping drink started to kick in. Within a few minutes he was asleep. Artemis came in right after. He went and touched the lamp to turn it off. He then pushed the door open more and walked into Usagi's room and jumped up on the bed. He heard Usagi singing softly to Luna. Artemis went and lay next to Luna and Usagi started to rub his back. The three fell asleep five minutes later.

To be Continued in Chapter Four

_To those who don't know I DO like to describe some of the rooms. Chapter four is the last one that has the descriptions in it. In which I'm still debating on leaving some parts in or taking them out. We will see……….EvaC_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know that the last chapters and this one explain about their home i.e. the rooms and stuff BUT I feel that they need to be explained so you the reader can picture everything. NOT every chapter is like that. As a matter of fact this is the last one. EvaC_

Chapter Four

The next morning around ten, Mamoru woke up when he heard Usagi tell Setsuna that she was going to call Dimando and Hotaru and Luna would go with her. Setsuna then knocked on Minako's door and went in. Mamoru got up and went into Usagi's room where he saw that he had a change of clothing lying on the bed. He went into the bathroom to get ready. When he came out, Kunzite and Artemis asked him to go with them since they wanted to show him the security system that the mansion had.

The three were leaving when Rei came out of her room. "Mamoru." Mamoru turned to her. "Yes?" He asked looking at her. "Can we talk later?" Rei asked looking at him then down to the floor. "Of course. I'll see you after we get back." Mamoru answered. "We will be in the dinning room Jadeite will show you where it is." Kunzite then said. The two men and the cat left.

Rei then went to knock on Ami's door. Ami yelled for her to come in. Zoisite was in there waiting for Ami to finish in the bathroom. When she was done, they all went into the seating room. Jadeite was folding the blanket that Mamoru had used. Jadeite then asked if they were ready to go to the dinning room. He told them that Makoto and Nephrite were checking out the kitchen with Michiru. As they left Jadeite told them how the only doors besides their own, into their seating room were though the library and the kitchen. He led them out the double doors to the hallway then the library.

"Across from the library there is the lounge. That has a door that goes down to the main computer room. Next to the lounge is the dinning room." Jadeite started talking as he and the other three listened and walked beside him or behind him. "Where is the kitchen?" Zoisite asked. "The kitchen is across from the dinning room and is connected to the little kitchen in our seating room." Jadiete told them leading them out of the library.

"Where do those stairs go?" Ami asked pointing toward the dinning room where there was a staircase going up. "They lead up to where the servants live. Serenity gave the servants the rooms above the lounge and library. That balcony that looks out and down into the hall leads to four bedrooms each with a private bath." Jadiete said. They all noticed that under the balcony there was a glass door that went out to the patio to the backyard.

"You have servants?" Rei asked, as she then blushed a little after Jadeite turned toward her fast with a smile. "Yes and all the servants have to do is cook most of the big meals and clean the clothes. The laundry room was below our rooms. A door in the kitchen goes down to it." Jadeite said and then asked "You all did notice the wall hampers in the wall right?" The three nodded their heads yes. They had noticed the night before that next to the hamper, there was a little elevator. "Those elevators are how we get our clothes back. The clothes will go straight down when put in the wall hampers then we get our clothes back with the little elevators. It's a nice arrangement." Jadeite told them.

Jadeite then told how he and everyone else took care of the seating room, the three big rooms, the small kitchen and their own rooms. They each picked up after themselves. They didn't go into the servant's private rooms and the servants didn't go into theirs. Unless they had to or there was an emergency or to just visit. The servants had the weekends off and the holidays even through they all stayed around most of the time.

As they went toward the kitchen, Jadeite told them about the servants. There were only six. The butler Kenji who acted as the cook his wife Ikuko who made sure everything was clean and helped cook then the two maids, who were their daughters Phobias and Deimos. And the two guys Shingo and Yuuichirou, who were married to the maids, who took care of the grounds and drove the cars. They all could come and go as they pleased. Kenji and Ikuko had been with the Moon family long before Usagi had been born. Everyone got along great Jadeite told the others as he opened the kitchen door.

Makoto and Nephrite were in the kitchen talking to Kenji and Ikuko when Jadeite and the others joined them. Jadeite introduced the others. Then Nephrite told Jadeite that Michiru had gone into the dinning room. They all told Kenji and Ikuko good bye then started into the dinning room with Jadeite leading. They all could hear the Outers who were already there talking.

"So Setsuna what's up with your man? When is he coming back to visit?" Haruka said with a smirk. "Haruka don't worry about my man. He'll come when he is done taking care of business." Setsuna could be heard saying.

Then Haruka could be heard saying, "I don't know why you are with him. He leaves too much. Looking for something you always say. I bet he is." She then paused and then smiled and said, "Looking for a brain." Haruka then laughed to herself at her joke.

Jadeite stopped walking so the others did also as they all looked between Setsuna and Haruka.

"Haruka, don't worry about him. You just wish you could be a man." Setsuna said looking straight at her cousin. She then took a drink of her juice and closed her eyes for a second.

Michiru could be heard giggling, and Hotaru could be heard saying Oooooh!

"No. I like being a woman. I like being a Senshi." Haruka answered in a thoughtful voice. "No. You like being a woman because you like to wear pretty purple bows in your hair." Setsuna then said laughing. They all then started to laugh while Haruka started to throw some food at Setsuna and she threw some right back. Jadeite and the others walked in the rest of the way laughing also.

"Everyone please make a plate." Hotaru said as she got up for more after she spotted them.

"Yeah there is plenty of food." Kunzite said as he and Mamoru walked in behind the others. They all walked over to the tables behind the main table that was round. The other tables lined up along a wall. There were all types of food and drinks. They sat and began to eat.

"Where are Usagi and Minako?" Ami asked looking up. "They will be here soon." Michiru told her. Just then Minako came in. She said good morning and made herself a plate and sat down next to Kunzite.

Everyone started talking and eating. They heard Usagi tell Luna and Artemis to get something to eat she then walked into the kitchen. She came out fifteen minutes later and walked into the dinning room and sat down to eat what Haruka sat in front of her. She didn't eat much. Everyone noticed that she was Serenity again.

"Everyone." Serenity began getting everyone to look at her, "I want you all to feel at home. This is your home now also. Anything you would like to change we will do it." Serenity looked down at her plate. The others could tell that something was on her mind so they all kept quiet and waited for her to speak again. The newest group was still shocked about Usagi being Serenity but they were slowing getting over that shock since they all felt that it was right.

Mamoru sat across from Serenity wishing he were beside her having the feeling that she needed comfort. He was about to stand up and walk to her when Serenity said, "We will have to finish our talk sometime later. Mother thinks it would be best." She paused again looked up and then said, "Prince Dimando and his family are on their way to pay respect to Sailor Moon." "What! Who does he think he is? He didn't even know her." Haruka said as she got upset. She couldn't believe that man. "Sere, couldn't you tell him not to come?" Jadeite asked also clearly upset. Even Minako, Michiru, Hotaru and Kunzite were upset. Luna, Setsuna and Serenity seemed to be the only calm ones.

The others just looked at Serenity who looked down then up and said, "He was on his way here when I called him." "He is trying to find out who you all are." Artemis said. "Yes he only knows Me, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Jadeite." Kunzite told them. "They have never meet Hotaru." Minako said. "I have told Kenji and he and his family will be gone I don't want them to be seen. Jadeite you and Kunzite take the guys and have the training room changed I don't want that group in the house." Serenity told them getting up for a drink.

"What about us?" Makoto asked. "Well since Dimando didn't really see you all last night, you can all stay in here." Serenity said taking a drink. "But Serenity his brother looked at everyone." Hotaru told her. "That's okay. Saphire can't remember faces and he doesn't know your names." Kunzite said. "Artemis lower the shield only on the training room and grounds not the house. I know that Rubeus and Beryl are coming also. Those two always try to get in the house." Minako told him. Artemis nodded his head in understanding.

After everyone finished eating, the guys went to get the training room ready while the girls helped Serenity get the dinning room cleaned. Kenji came in and said that they would be in town and to call when it was safe to come back. Minako told him they would.

Kenji then left to see Kunzite. He didn't like to leave the Princess but since Kunzite and the others were there he felt better. He also felt better knowing that Prince Endymion had been found. Now Kenji only needed to see the Princess marry the right one and she would. Kenji liked Mamoru he had a good feeling about that young man.

After the girls had finished they walked out with Ikuko and her daughters. The men were outside by the cars. Setsuna told them to stay the night in town and they could come back tomorrow, unless one of them called sooner and Ikuko agreed. They all said good bye. As they drove off Usagi told Hotaru to show the others the gardens and the lounge.

Hotaru said that she would. Nephrite, Zoisite and Mamoru wanted to stay and help the others but Serenity said no she didn't want them to be seen yet. The time was coming when they would. The guys kept silent and only bowed their heads then left to go with the girls.

Mamoru thought that it would be a good time to talk to Rei as he walked away from Serenity. He had noticed how Rei was spending a lot of time with Jadeite. She had even sat beside him during breakfast. Mamoru was happy about that. He could tell that Jadeite would be good to Rei.

Kunzite told Artemis to stay and watch the computers and Luna would get him if they needed him. Artemis ran back into the house and after Artemis left the others went into the training room that was located right behind their living quarters. The guys had changed it to look like a shrine with help from the computers. There was even an Urn and a picture of Sailor Moon by it.

Since they had Prince Dimando and his family thinking Sailor Moon had died, they made it look like she had been cremated. They didn't have a body. Serenity laughed when she saw everything. She would really miss Sailor Moon.

Minako and Michiru went and made sure that there were drinks and food. Jadeite and Setsuna went over to a computer to program it to make it look like more people mourning and the Queen herself would be there. Those who didn't know would think that the people were real. Kunzite and Haruka were waiting by the doors watching for the ship. Artemis called them to say that the ship was coming.

Serenity then used the crystal to change everyone clothes to black. They then turned to the door when Kunzite said that they had arrived. Haruka and Michiru went to stand by the Princess. Jadeite and Minako went to stand next to Kunzite. Setsuna stood by the Queen.

"It's going to be a long day." Serenity then thought as she watched the others checking their ear piece that made them hear and talk to each other without anyone knowing.

Meanwhile, Hotaru showed everyone else the gardens and the lounge. Everyone loved both. The gardens had every flower and every type of trees. The swimming pool had a waterfall going into it. There was also a big brick BBQ grill near the patio. There were lawn furniture, hammocks and swings big fat bees, butterflies and baby bunnies everywhere. The bees didn't bother anyone. They were happy among the flowers. And in the very center there was a marble platform with a half moon on it. Hotaru told them that on the full moons, they could all travel up to the moon.

Mamoru asked Rei if they could go and talk by the waterfall and Rei agreed. She had to tell Mamoru that she liked him but she didn't want to date him anymore. She was really starting to fall for Jadeite and since he was her Guardian, she knew that they were meant for each other it felt right. She also knew that the Prince and Princess should be together. Mamoru also wanted to tell her the same things he also wanted Rei to know that he had always loved Usagi. So they went to talk.

The others went in to the lounge with Hotaru. The lounge had no door just a wide-open arch. To the left was a big screen TV to watch movies or games with chairs and a sofa. Next to them was another window with the same stain glass picture that was in the library. Next to the windows was the bar in the corner. By the bar, on the wall straight across was the door that went down to the computer room came out behind Hotaru's chair. To the right of the opening was a big sectional sofa, in a horseshoe shape and a big chair with tables on both sides a place for everyone to sit. In the center of the sectional was a glass table with a platform with the half moon. Just like in the computer room. Next to the seating area was a dance floor. By the booth a door that went to a bathroom. In the middle of the room, by the bar were a big pool table and a card table. The carpet was a light blue and just as soft as the one in the seating room.

The girls loved the dance floor and the guys loved the tables.

While Mamoru and Rei were talking, Nephrite and Zoisite went to the library with Artemis as he showed them the computers and they could see the others in the training room. Artemis told them how Jadeite and Setsuna made the computers show other people. Mamoru walked in to look also they were all impressed.

Rei went to talk to the girls in the other room. Ami and Makoto were checking out the music. Rei told them that Mamoru and her decided to be just good friends. She told them that she was starting to really like Jadeite and Mamoru really loved Usagi. Ami told her good because to get her full power, she would have to have been with her Guardian. Makoto said that she was sorry that they broke up but she had known that Mamoru had liked Usagi. But she was happy because Rei was happy. Makoto also said that Jadeite was who Rei needed. Rei blushed and smiled then agreed. The girls then hugged. Hotaru then told them that everything was going the way that it was suppose to. Setsuna had told her the night before that everything was falling into place. Hotaru then told them to follow her and they all went to join the guys.

Artemis had made the computer lower a screen in front of the books so they all could watch the others in the training room. They could also hear what everyone was saying.

"Something isn't right with the Princess." Artemis said as he typed something. The camera moved in closer to the Princess. She was talking to Prince Dimando. Kunzite and Minako were on the other side of the room talking to Safiel and his wife.

"The red haired man by Setsuna is Rubeus. The lady next to Safiel is his wife Petz. Next to Haruka is Esmerodo. She loves the Prince. But he likes Serenity. The other woman by Michiru is named Beryl. She is a real B. Capital B! She got mad when Kunzite and Minako got married. She is Rubeus' sister." Hotaru told them. Artemis nodded his head in agreement.

Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Nephrite, Zoisite and Makoto all wondered why Usagi never told them about this other life she seemed to have. But they also weren't really surprised that they didn't know. They all had really just met and became friends not that long ago. They were each suddenly glad that they were there now.

The group watching all looked at Prince Dimando when they heard him say, "Princess Serenity. Every time I see you I wish to be with you more. You grow beautiful everyday. I still want you to think about what I said to you before. If we could combine our crystals we would be unstoppable. I really wish you would let me talk to Kunzite and Haruka or the Queen. I wish to marry you." Dimando was saying as he took a hold of Serenity's hand.

"Prince Dimando, that really isn't necessary. They both will not talk to you right now. I just turned 17 I still have a year." Serenity answered. "But if you would talk to them then…" "NO!" Serenity yelled at him as she stumped her foot. Everyone looked over at her. It got a little silent. "Forgive me Dimando. I'm not felling well. I just lost one of my best friends." Serenity said softly. Tears started to form in her eyes. She worried that she was going to get sick. Serenity couldn't understand why she felt so sick suddenly. "No need for apologies. It was my fault." Dimando said as he went to pull Usagi closer to his body.

The others watching on the big screen looked at Mamoru.

"Mamoru do not go in there!" Hotaru told him as she grabbed his arm. Zoisite and Nephrite walked over to him. "Mamoru, she will be okay." Rei told him as she held his hand. He looked at everyone. "Okay. I'm fine. I'll wait." Mamoru said never once taking his eyes off Serenity.

They all looked back at the screen. They saw that Haruka and Setsuna went over to Serenity. Dimando let Serenity's hands go.

"Setsuna, would you please ask Kunzite or Jadeite to come here?" Serenity asked softly above a whisper. "Yes Princess." Setsuna said as she went to get them. Luna went over and meowed. Serenity bent down to pick her up. "Artemis lower the shield when Jadeite and the princess comes." Setsuna could be heard saying.

Artemis typed some more.

They saw as Jadeite and Kunzite went up to the Princess. She looked like she was about to faint. Serenity was turning pale so Jadeite picked up Serenity and started to carry her out of the room. As soon as they were gone Artemis put the shield up. "When the shield's to the house are up, no one can get in or out." He was telling the group.

Hotaru left to go to Serenity's room and the others didn't see her leave. They were still watching the screen. After the Princess left, Prince Dimando told his family that it was time to go. They all went to tell the Queen bye. "Thank you all for coming. I wish it would have been for a happier occasion." She said to them. Everyone agreed.

While Dimando was by the Queen Safiel pulled Kunzite over to the side and said, "Remember what I said he is very dangerous. I will talk more to my brother." "I will have the Queen check on him I'll let you know what we find out." Kunzite said to Safiel as they shook hands.

Esmerodo and Petz both hugged Minako, Michiru and Haruka. "Don't worry Esmerodo. Serenity has no feeling for him." Michiru said. "I know that. I just wish he would look at me the way he does her." Esmerodo said wiping her eye. "He'll come around just be there for him." Minako said. They hugged again.

Setsuna was saying bye to Beryl and Rubeus. Kunzite and Haruka went to talk to the Prince. "Prince Dimando. I told you once and I'll say it again. Serenity will pick whom she will marry. We will not pick him for her and then it will only happen when she is ready. Do not bother her." Haruka told him. "Yes Dimando. If you bother her again, we will take matters into our own hands." Kunzite told him. Dimando told them he was sorry. He didn't mean to upset the Princess. He then told them bye and got on the ship. His group followed.

"Artemis you know what to do when they are gone." Setsuna said. "Yeah Yeah. I know. Artemis do this. Artemis do that. Blah blah blah." Artemis said as he rolled his eyes.

Everyone by him started to laugh as they watched the ship take off.

"Kunzite! Haruka! Everyone Come quick! Serenity passed out again and we can't get her to respond!" Hotaru could be heard yelling.

…..To Be Continued in Chapter Five


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The others in the library ran to Serenity's room. When they got there, Kunzite, Minako and Haruka where there with Jadeite who was holding the Princess in his arms on her bed. Luna was lying by Serenity crying. Hotaru had changed into Sailor Saturn and was trying to feed her power to the Princess. A purple color of light was leaving Hotaru's hands going toward Serenity.

"Mercury please help." Hotaru asked Ami after she spotted her. Ami changed into Sailor Mercury and started to feed her power into Serenity but it wasn't working. "Everyone Change! She needs more power!" Minako said as she started to pull out her transformation pen to change.

"NO!" Mamoru yelled making everyone look at him getting a surprise for Mamoru had changed into Endymion. He walked over to the bed and pulled Serenity into his arms.  
They both started to glow, Endymion first in gold and Serenity in silver. As soon as the glowing stopped Mamoru fell over onto the bed with Serenity still in his arms. Setsuna and Michiru had run in with Artemis when the two started to glow. Everyone stood there for a second in shock. Setsuna was the first to move and she walked over to the bed smiling.

"Guys put them both into the bed. Serenity will be okay and so will the Prince. They just need to rest. This is the first time he has done that in a long time." Setsuna told them as she went to cover Serenity. The guys lifted Endymion and laid him better by the Princess.

"Come on they will be fine let's eat." Minako said leading the others out of the room. Kunzite, Jadeite, Haruka and Setsuna stayed behind.

Kunzite walked over to his sister and gently rubbed her face. "Damn it. I knew he would do something." He said. "Who? Endymion?" Luna asked. "No that ass Dimando." Kunzite answered her. "No he doesn't have that type of power." Jadeite said. "He has some power. Because when he was by her the computer showed her getting weaker." Artemis said as he jumped on the bed and walked over toward Luna he then sat down.

"We need to let the Queen know." Haruka said. "She said that she would be in contact in six or seven hours. She used up a lot of energy to show up." Setsuna said. "The power could have been from the Black Crystal remember what Safiel told us." Minako said as she walked back in. The others looked at her. "Michiru, Makoto and Nephrite are in the big kitchen making something for everyone to eat it is after one." Minako then said.

"Well let's eat in the seating room. I want to be close by when one of them wake up." Haruka said. "No you all go and eat. Luna and I will stay. When one of them wakes we will get you." Artemis told them. "Okay. Did you get the shield up and the training room changed back to normal?" Haruka then asked. "Yes everything is taken care of let's change and go eat." Setsuna said. They all agreed and left. Artemis and Luna both lay down by their Princess and Prince. After the others all changed, they all went into the kitchen where the others were waiting.

Ami and Rei asked if the two where okay. "Yes. When they wake up the cats will get us." Setsuna said as she began to help the three cooking. When everything was done they all grabbed a dish and took it into the dinning room. Kunzite came in after everyone had started to eat. "I called Kenji and told him what happened. He said that since the Queen was getting back in touch with us they would stay in town. I told him that they should stay the night at the Penthouse there is that street party tonight and traffic will be crazy later." Kunzite told them.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the party." Makoto said. "We can have our own party in the lounge later." Minako said. They all started eating and talking about what they would do later that night. Jadeite told Rei about some of the dance moves he knew and told her he would show her. Rei whispered to him that she and Mamoru decided to be just friends.  
Jadeite smiled. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it. 'YES finally!' Jadeite yelled to himself.

Everyone looked at the two. Makoto had told the others about Rei and Mamoru.  
They were all happy. Kunzite noticed Setsuna nodding and smiling to herself as she looked at Rei and Jadeite. Kunzite looked away fast with chills going down his back. Setsuna looked at him and shook her head with a bigger smile.

After they ate Minako took Ami, Rei, and Makoto with her to check on the two. The guys cleaned up while Haruka and Michiru went to get the lounge ready and Setsuna and Hotaru went to check the computers.

"Since the queen said six or seven hours I think I'll take a nap." Kunzite said after the guys cleaned up. They all agreed. The guys then went to tell Haruka and Michiru. They told them that a nap sounded good. They all then walked into the library and got Setsuna and Hotaru. They all walked together into the seating room. The girls were sitting there talking as Luna and Artemis were eating since Makoto had brought them a plate.

"How are they?" Jadeite asked walking over and looking in the room at the two sleeping in the bed. "They have both changed back to Usagi and Mamoru. They seem fine just sleeping now he did wake up at one time looked around for her and then pulled her into his arms." Artemis said. "Oh that's so sweet." The girls all said at the same time while everyone else sat down.

"I guess we might as well leave him in there. His stuff is already there." Haruka said looking at Kunzite who nodded his head in agreement. "No." the other guys all said at the same time. "Yeah!" The girls all said at the same time. "You don't think they would do something?" Nephrite asked. "Yeah I thought that the guy and girl could only share a room if…well you know." Zoisite said. "That's true. But since she sleeps with the door open and Luna, it will be okay for now." Haruka said. "Yeah I don't think he is that type of guy." Michiru said. "No he isn't. Mamoru is a real gentleman." Rei answered her with a sigh.

All the girls then sighed. The guys just rolled their eyes.

Then Artemis standing up tall said, "Since Luna will be there, I will sleep there to… To protect Luna." Luna then went over to him and started to rub his side and said,  
"Oh Artemis!" She was smiling with her eyes closed. Well as soon as she said that and touched his body, Artemis' tail went straight up into the air and he turned bright red. He then looked over at her, smiled and put his head on hers. The gang all smiled. It was so cute!

"Well now that the Princess and her cat will be safe, I'm going to take a nap." Kunzite said as he stood up then pulled Minako with him to their room. "Good Nap." Minako sang as she closed the door while she smiled.

Setsuna and Hotaru got up to go check on Usagi and Mamoru. They came out and told everyone that if they needed them they would be in their rooms. Haruka and Michiru followed them. They left their outer door open. Ami and Zoisite said that they wouldn't mind taking a nap and went to their doors. So did Makoto and Nephrite.

That left Rei and Jadeite all alone with the cats. "I'm going to check on those two."  
Rei said as she stood up fast. Jadeite went with her and they looked at the two sleeping. "They really do look good together." Rei said. "Yeah. So are you really okay with him being with her?" Jadeite asked looking back at Rei. "Yes I am. As we talked today we both just felt like we should be friends. I mean I'll always like him. But more like a brother." Rei said. "Good. I don't want to rush you but I really want to be your boyfriend." He said. "Time will tell." She told him as they walked out and stopped at their arch.

"Yes time will tell. I just might have to make the time go faster." Rei said smiling at Jadeite as she closed her door slowly. Jadeite looked at her closed door and then ran into his room. 'YES!!' Jadeite thought as he jumped onto his bed.

Luna and Artemis watched everyone leave. He looked at her, smiled then licked her forehead. "Come on. Let's go check the computer and check in with the main computer on the moon. That way we can have everyone up when the Queen is ready." Artemis said. "All right." Luna told him. They left with their tails curled around each other's as they walked side by side.

While everyone else was asleep, Mamoru and Usagi woke up. They just looked at each other for awhile as she lay in his arms. Mamoru suddenly lifted her head to his better and bent forward to give her a kiss.

"Are you doing all right? I was worried when I first saw you not responding." Mamoru asked after the kiss ended. "Thanks to you I am now." Usagi answered.

They continued to look at each other.

"Mamo…what about… I mean did you and Rei talk?" Usagi then asked. "Yes we did. We both decided to be best friends. I have the feeling that she likes your brother or she is starting to." Mamoru said. "That's good because he really loves her. Jadeite wanted to go beat up on you when the two of you started dating." Usagi said. "I guess you stopped him?" Mamoru asked as he smiled. "Yes I told him to wait so did Setsuna. Even though you picked on me I still didn't want you beaten on unless I could have done it." Usagi laughed as she rubbed his chest.

Mamoru started to laugh with her. He then picked up some of her hair to play with. He looked back into her eyes his eyes, half closed.

"I'm sorry for not letting you help me when we found out about each other." Usagi whispered. "That's okay I'm just glad I can help you now." Mamoru answered back as he pulled her on top of his stomach and gave her another kiss. This time it was a longer one. After the kiss they both got up. They were hungry so they went into the big kitchen. Usagi didn't want to use the other one. They had checked all the rooms and saw everyone asleep.

Luna and Artemis walked in as Mamoru and Usagi were eating leftovers. Artemis told them that the Queen would be in contact around six thirty. Since it was almost time, Usagi asked the two to go get everyone up but Setsuna and Hotaru were walking in when she said that.

"I had Haruka and Michiru wake the others. When we saw your bed empty, we came looking." Setsuna told them as she smiled at both of them. "How are you both doing?" Hotaru asked as she took out a scanner. "We are fine just hungry." Mamoru told them.

As they finished eating the group came in.

"Princess!" Minako said as she ran over to hug her sister-in-law. The other girls also went to hug her and each took a turn in giving a hug.

"Mamoru you are doing better I see." Kunzite said as he slapped him lightly on the back. "Yes I am." Mamoru told him as he turned toward Kunzite. "Hey man did you have a nice nap? Getting to sleep in that big soft girly bed." Nephrite joked with Mamoru.

The other guys all started laughing.  
The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Well let's all go into the lounge the Queen can see us there also. That way afterwards we can have our party." Hotaru said. "Party?" Usagi asked looking around at the others. "Yeah since we can't go to the city for the party there we will have our own." Makoto said. "Let's go!" Ami said pulling on Zoisite's hand. The others started to follow.

"Rei could you please stay to help me?" Usagi asked her friend and hopefully soon sister. "Sure." Rei told her as she turned back toward Usagi. "You all go ahead. We will be there soon." Usagi told them as she made them leave.

The two started to clean the few dishes that were out.

"Rei are you sure about Mamoru and you?" Usagi asked as she looked down at the plate she was washing. "Yes I am. Yes I still think he is fine and yes I still like him. But I don't love him. He is more like a big brother or a best friend." Rei said. "I want you to be happy." Usagi said looking at Rei. "Oh I am! Anyways, you two belong together. Since we all have a Guardian I really believe that Tuxedo Kaman was yours and you always did have a crush on him way before me." Rei said as she looked at Usagi who blushed a little.

Usagi then hugged her with Rei hugged her back harder. Then she asked, "So tell me about Jadeite is he free?" Usagi smiled. "Yes he is and he will be until you take him.  
So please take him soon he has been driving me crazy for a long time." The girls laughed together as they walked over to join the others. Rei walked over to Jadeite and sat down by him.

Everyone was sitting on the sectional sofa. They all had drinks. Mamoru was sitting in the chair that faced everyone else. It was a big chair that could hold two. He pulled Usagi onto his lap. He knew that when the time was right that they would marry it just felt like the right thing to do.

Setsuna, Haruka, and Kunzite as head of the house had talked to him. They gave him their blessing to wed. Setsuna had also told Mamoru that the Queen would give her blessing.

Haruka then said that he was lucky because he didn't have to work to hard to win Usagi's love because she had loved him all along. Michiru then told him about how Usagi would always talk about him. Mamoru smiled and told them that he would always talk about her too. Just ask the guys. They were all in a great mood. Rei was holding Jadeites hand. Which made them both happy.

Everyone was just sitting and talking. Mamoru and Usagi were in the chair with Usagi on his lap. To the right and going around sat Kunzite, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Jadeite, Rei, Ami, Zoisite, Makoto, Nephrite, Michiru and then Haruka. Luna and Artemis jumped up to sit on Usagi and Mamoru.

Setsuna took a drink, looked at Haruka and then said to Haruka in a sing song voice, "Hey Haruka! Guess who wants to take you out on a date."

Haruka gave her a dirty look. She knew what was coming. Michiru and Hotaru started to giggle. They loved it when those two started. Everyone else got quiet and looked at the two.

"Well woman are you going to guess." Setsuna asked.

Haruka took a drink. She wouldn't look at anyone.

"Come on girly, guess who. He told me today that he really wants to run his hands up those long smooth legs you have. Legs that go on for miles he said." Setsuna said as she placed her glass down. She then put her hands on her knees and looked hard at Haruka.

"What are those two doing?" Ami asked as she and the others looked between the two. "Oh just sit back and watch. They always do this to each other. Remember this morning." Michiru told them laughing. "Yeah they are great." Minako said then she smiled big. Kunzite rolled his eyes. Jadeite and Usagi started to laugh softly.

Haruka then said, "I don't care he'll never get to." She glanced at Setsuna then down.

Setsuna then said, "Oh come on…Hotaru cover your ears…" Hotaru did. She always did when one of them told her to. "Come on don't you want to know if he's a…natural red head." Setsuna asked as she sat back after she picked up her glass.

"Don't you dare Start! You know I don't like him!" Haruka said as she started to blush.

She then glared at Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled at her then said, "Sure you don't. Well if you don't…. Then how come you have a picture of him. Excuse Me. A naked picture of him under your bed."

"WHAT!!" Haruka yelled as she started to stand up.

Everyone started to laugh.

Michiru hugged Haruka and held her back so she couldn't hit her cousin.

"Setsuna I'm going to get you back." Haruka then said as she sat down and took a long drink.

Setsuna just smiled at her. "Oh you know I'm kidding. The only male you would sleep with is Artemis." Setsuna told her.

Everyone started to laugh harder. As they were joking around, the over headlights went out. Everyone stopped.

"It's okay it's just the computers the Queen is coming." Kunzite said.

Like down in the computer room the platform in the table started to rise. Then the bottom lights glowed. The Queen then came into view. This time she it was a smaller image of her. A image of her faced each person so everyone could see her face.

"Greetings again. Sorry I took so long but having to use energy is hard. If it had been a full moon then you all could've came here to see me. Anyways, I'm glad to see you Mars and your Guardian getting together. It is the way it should be and Princess you are looking better a lot better then a few weeks ago."

She stopped for a minute.

"Kunzite what you told me earlier about what Safiel said, I checked and he is right. Have you told the others?" The Queen asked. "No not yet." Kunzite answered her. "Please tell them what you know then I'll let you all know what I found out." The Queen replied. Kunzite then said, "Safiel told me and Minako that he believed that his brother and the family were being used by a man named Wise Man. He found out that Wise Man wanted Dimando to use his crystal and get together with our crystal. If he could then he would have a very powerful weapon. One that could blow up entire galaxies."

"The problem with that is our crystal will only respond to its partner. The silver crystal and golden crystal belong together. Any other one will make the crystals react violently. So today when they were here, Dimando had his." The Queen told everyone. "That's way Serenity passed out and we couldn't wake her." Hotaru said. "Yes she was near the Black Crystal for to long. But Prince Endymion did wake her." The Queen said.

"Endymion has the other half of the crystal!" Minako suddenly exclaimed. "Yes he does." The Queen answered with a smile.

Everyone looked at Mamoru smiling.

The Queen then said, "Wise Man has joined forces with Queen Metallia and a being called Chaos. The three are trying to take over everywhere. I have already informed Princess Galaxia and Princess Kakyuu. They are prepared. They will send someone if we need help." "Who are they?" Zoisite asked. "They are cousin's of ours. They each have their own Senshi that help them." Setsuna said. "Yeah you'll meet them later." Michiru said.

"Kunzite please let Safiel know right away. If his brother does not believe bring him here to me." The Queen said as she looked at Kunzite. "Yes your highness." Kunzite said with a slight bow of his head. "Kunzite isn't she your mother?" Nephrite asked. "No Guardian Jupiter. I am only Serenity's Mother. Serenity and her brothers and sister all have different mothers. But the same father. He was the ruler of the Sun Kingdoms." "He was busy." Makoto said. Everyone including the Queen laughed.

"Endymion." The Queen said looking at him after everyone got quiet. "Yes?" Mamoru asked looking at her. "Since you are the carrier of the Golden crystal, you and Serenity will have to join to make the two become one." She told him. "How do we do that?" he asked. Kunzite and Haruka started to snicker. Jadeite giggled and Setsuna and Minako told Hotaru to cover her ears. "Oh. Oh! I think I know." He said as he looked at Usagi then down. His face was bright red as everyone but Hotaru smiled. Usagi hugged him and whispered loudly,"Not until you are ready." Mamoru looked at her then started to laugh as he hugged her back. Everyone else had started to laugh. "I never get to hear the good stuff." Hotaru said with a poute. Setsuna hugged her and said in time she would.

"Serenity."

"Yes mother?"

"I now know why you were getting so weak. Five weeks ago when you found out about Tuxedo Kaman and made Mamoru stop helping you, you made the crystals mad. They had been trying to get together." The Queen told her daughter. "That's why she always bumped into Mamoru." Ami said. "Yes Mercury. The crystals knew who each other were. That is also why Mamoru never felt right being with Rei or any other. The crystal wouldn't let him get with anyone else. Only to its mate." The Queen said. "Oh thank goodness. I thought it was me." Rei said.

The Queen smiled then said, "When you other Inners and your Guardian's become one and get blessed by me, your powers will double. Just like Venus and Kunzite." The girls looked at their boyfriends and smiled while Rei smiled at Jadeite and he blushed a little and looked down. "Of course you will have to marry. Kenji will not allow any hanky panky without marriage in this house ask Kunzite he knows personally." Minako said laughing while Kunzite looked down. The others joined in the laughter.

"Hotaru ears…...Queen. Setsuna does hanky panky when her mans here. Don't you cousin." Haruka said looking down and like a good girl with her hands folded in her lap. She glanced at Setsuna giving her an innocent look while her eyes blinked a few times. "Haruka when we get done here, I'm going to kick your ass." Setsuna told her.

That got the room rolling.

"Girls you two really need to grow up." The Queen said laughing. She let everyone catch their breath.

"Excuse me your Highness but my I ask how come Usagi can't become Sailor Moon anymore and may I ask how you died?" Rei asked.

"Usagi was never suppose to be a Senshi. She is only supose to be the Princess, Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy, behind me. When Luna came to earth after the attack on the moon…Wait let me back up." She said then sighed.

To be continued in Chapter Six


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Queen sighed then began talking, "You girls lived here with me and the Princess. You girls were all learning to be the Senshi and how to control your powers. And on Earth the Prince and his best friend Guardian Venus were teaching the Guardians to use their powers.

The four guardians were also protecting Endymion as they all grew up. As you know each Guardian protects a Senshi. They are there to protect a Senshi so she can concentrate on using her power and not worry if she is attacked from behind by the enemy. You girls all have more power then the guys and any enemy would try anything to kill you.

When the time was right the guys would come and you all would be married. Then our galaxy would be safe from everything. The only four strong enough was Endymion and Serenity married two years and Minako and Kunzite. They had been married for a year. Since the four of them had met first years before.

The Outers had all been born with the powers that they needed, and when Uranus and Neptune became one, it made the four even stronger.

I had Endymion and Kunzite bring the Guardian's here so you girls could get along better with them. You three would fight with the boys. Just like Mamoru and Usagi did. I thought that if you spent time together you would all get along better……. It worked. Three weeks before I was to perform the ceremony for you all…" The Queen stopped talking.

"Mother." Usagi said leaning forward just a little. "I'm okay. Please give me a moment." The Queen said as she looked at Usagi. The two of them shared a look of understanding.

The Queen took a deep breath then began again, "Artemis had taken Minako and Kunzite and the Outers with him to visit and escort Princess Kakyuu and Princess Galaxia here for the weddings. They were very close to you all but they never made it back. We were attacked by Queen Metallia and her power the Nega-verse. She was after the Crystal.

Since you six had not been able to wed, you didn't have all the power you needed. Serenity was six months pregnant at the time so her power was limited. Endymion tried to save her but….." The Queen stopped again at this point the girls were crying softly.

"Maybe I should stop." The Queen said as she looked at everyone." No please finish they need to know." Artemis told her. He lay back down by Luna and they held paws. "Yes please finish." Makoto said wiping her eyes with the tissue that Michiru handed her. Everyone wiped even the guys.

"After they died, you other six fell soon after. My only comfort was knowing that you all didn't suffer. I had Luna with me and she and I went to the center of the Kingdom. My only choice was to use the Crystal the others wouldn't get back in time.

Somehow the Nega-verse had blocked them from getting back….. I also knew that if I used the Crystal I would die. My daughter and son-in-law were not there to help control the power. I had been showing them how too. I knew that in time that the crystal would split and go to them just like it did for my soul mate and me…... No, Serenity's father wasn't my soul mate. I loved her Dad but I only wanted one thing from him, my daughter. My soul mate had died before. He had given me his crystal so mine could be the "ONE." The Queen paused again in her talking.

She sighed deeply then said, "Luna didn't want me to use it but she knew that I had to. I put her in a silver glass case for her protection. She would be sent to find everyone on earth for that is where I sent you all to be brought back to life and live. The Moon Kingdom had been destroyed. I then used the crystal to seal the evil power and sent it out into space far away. I couldn't kill it for if I did it would have killed everyone else also and they would have never gotten back here.

But I knew that you would all find each other in time. Then if the Evil came back you could all kill it….. I then died…….. The crystal grated me my last wish to be able to communicate with you all when I could. The crystal then split and each piece went to the Princess and the Prince the silver one to Serenity and the gold one to Endymion……..

Luna found Serenity first but she didn't realize that she was the Princess. She only knew her as Usagi. She saw the moon symbol on Usagi's forehead so Luna turned her into Sailor Moon. For some reason the crystal didn't want Luna to know the truth at that time……..

The crystals knowing that the Princess would need help turned the Prince into Tuxedo Kaman. The crystals also wanted them to get together so they would join again to become the "ONE" to be controlled by both of them equally.

That was three years ago….. The crystal gave you all false families and changed your ages and had sent you all back in time to before you all got together. When the time was right, after the silver and gold became one again, it would bring you all together.

Kenji had Usagi he and his wife were very very close friends of mine. At first they only remembered her. Friday when Usagi passed out and finally stopped being Sailor Moon, Kenji remembered some more about you all. He had the others bring you here……

It took the others over a year to show back up. They came here to the moon and I was able to tell them what happened. But then I had to rest more so we weren't in contact for awhile. The crystal was also weak at the time. The Outers went to their home planets to set up radars and to keep watch over our galaxy.

Kunzite, Minako and Artemis found Jadeite then came here to find Serenity. They found her, Luna, Kenji and his family here at the mansion. They then helped you all secretly until the time that you were all ready to know the truth.

Since Usagi and Mamoru weren't getting together, like the crystal's wanted, it took matters into their own hands." The Queen stopped talking. She was done telling them about their past. The Queen looked down for she knew that she had told them a lot for one night.

"Your highness, I'll call Safiel right now." Kunzite said as he and Minako got up. "Yes, give me a few hours. I need to save more energy. I used up too much today I'm tired…... I'm sorry that I had to tell you all that sad news but you needed to know. I'll be back. I love you all." The Queen said as she disappeared.

The bottom lights went out and the overhead lights came back on in a softer tone.

"Come on let's go call." Minako said in a gentle voice as she took her husband's hand. They left and Artemis went with them. Setsuna and Hotaru got up to go to the kitchen. It was past eight. Michiru and Haruka took Luna and went with them. Usagi and Jadeite both got up also. They all knew that the others needed sometime. Jadeite went to the library. Usagi went outside to the gardens. Mamoru followed her with his eyes. He didn't have all his memories but he remembered some about their marriage and the baby. He had started to get flashbacks. Mamoru got up to go to Usagi.

Rei and the girls were still crying and the guys held them. Jadeite came back and pulled Rei into his arms and held her tight. The guys could only let the girls cry for now.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi fast. She was crying by some roses. He pulled her into his arms and held her. He also began to cry. He sat down on the soft grass and put her on his lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you soon…" Usagi begin but Mamoru stopped her by placing one hand on her face and the other one on the back of her neck, to pull her toward him to kiss.

He kissed her for a long time. Usagi ran her hands through his hair while he moved his hands and placed them on her hips to pull her closer on his lap. Mamoru then ran his hands up and down her backside slowly. He left her lips and wiped her tears away. Then bent down and started to kiss and lick her neck then started to kiss down to her chest.

"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi moaned softly moving her hands down to his shoulders and pulling him to her closer. His lips moved back up to her neck then from her neck he went back to her lips. Mamoru licked her lips with his tongue so she would open her mouth. When she did he put his tongue in and rubbed her tongue with his. He moaned when she did the same thing to his mouth. "Usako…" Mamoru mumbled against her mouth.

It didn't occur to them that just two days ago they had been fighting with each other. The crystal had taken over. It wanted its mate!

Mamoru stopped kissing her when he heard the doors open. They looked up and saw Setsuna walking over to them. "You two come in and eat. You can do that later." Setsuna told them softly as she smiled. They smiled at her.

Usagi stood up and helped Mamoru up. They hugged each other. He held her close as they walked to the dinning room. Everyone else was already there filling up plates. They all sat down to eat.

"I talked to Safiel. He was going to check on what I told him. He said that Dimando did believe him. I had told him what had happened to Serenity and Dimando freaked out. He wanted to come right away but I told him no. His crystal was killing her." Kunzite told them. "It wasn't killing just making me weak." Usagi said.

"I told him that to keep him away." Kunzite answered with a smile. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his little sister or even his other siblings. Kunzite was very protective when it came to family. "That's my boy! I taught you well. I'm so proud!" Haruka said giving Kunzite a high five while Jadeite agreed and patted Kunzite on the back.

Usagi giggled while the others laughed. Mamoru took her hand then kissed it while looking into her eyes.

"Is Safiel going to call back?" Michiru asked. "Yes tomorrow." Minako said. "We left a message with the Queen that way she won't have to use any more energy tonight." Artemis said.

"Are we still going to party?" Hotaru asked. Everyone looked around at each other.  
They all then said yes! It would get everyone happy again. After they ate, they all worked together to clean up that way they could party sooner. They went back to the lounge and put in some prerecorded party music. They partied till three in the morning.

The guys all carried the girls to their rooms. Setsuna carried Luna. Michiru carried Artemis. Haruka followed carrying Hotaru. She and the cats had fallen out around one.

Kunzite took his wife to their room. Got her ready for bed then went out to the sitting room. Setsuna and Michiru took the cats into Usagi sent out Mamoru and got her ready for bed. They then sent all the guys out of the girl's rooms and got each one of them ready with help from Haruka. When they were done they told Kunzite they would check everything again before bed he told them fine. The other guys then said good night and went to bed.

Mamoru sat with Kunzite on one of the sofas. Kunzite then told him that they had all agreed that Mamoru could share Usagi's room. "Your stuff is already there. I guess the crystal knew. Just keep the door open the cats will be there to. Remember no hanky panky. Kenji treats Usagi and the other girls like his own. And I know personally that he has a sword collection some very sharp ones." Kunzite told his friend as he showed Mamoru a few scars on his hand. "Got those trying to get to first base." The two started to laugh. "I'll remember that." Mamoru said nodding his head in understanding. "Well go to bed. I will once the other three get back good night." Kunzite said standing up. "Good night." Mamoru told him as he walked into the room.

"Mamoru your stuff is on the left side of the closet and the left side of the sink."

Luna whispered to him. "Thanks." He whispered back. Mamoru then got his PJ's and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and then went to get in the bed. He saw that Usagi was on the right side. He got in on the left his favorite side. Usagi moved over to him and lay on his chest giving Mamoru another flash back from the past. Artemis was asleep up by her head and Luna went to join him by Mamoru's head. Mamoru put his arms around Usagi pulled her closer then kissed her gently on the lips and went to sleep.

Kunzite looked in. The others were back and had gone to bed. "I better have the Queen give her blessing so they can be remarried sooner." He thought to himself. Kunzite then went to bed, pulled his wife into his arms and went to sleep.

…….To be continued in Chapter Seven


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning around eleven a.m. Kenji and his family came home. They found Artemis and Luna chasing each other around the front yard as they waited for them Artemis was doing most of the chasing. Shingo and Yuuichirou went with their wives to take the bags to their rooms.

Kenji went to call the Queen while Ikuko went with Luna to check on the kids. They found them all still asleep. Ikuko went around and covered those who had lost a blanket. Hotaru came out and helped her. They then went to the kitchen and Hotaru told them about the party and about the meeting with the Queen. Kenji came in with his children and they all started to make lunch. After they ate the girls went to start some laundry and the guys went with Artemis to check the grounds. Kenji, Ikuko and Hotaru took more food into the dinning room while Luna went to wake everyone up.

They all got up slowly, dressed slowly and slowly walked into the dinning room to eat. Kenji started to laugh at them and Ikuko started to complain about them staying up late and drinking too much. "We didn't drink much." Jadeite told her. That got her started on how he was too young to drink while she hit him on the head with a small stick making the others laugh. Setsuna then assured Ikuko that those who weren't of age did not drink they were just sleepy. Ikuko was still shaking her head as she left to go to her rooms. Kenji sat down with the others to tell them that he had talked to the Queen. He then told Usagi that Prince Dimando and Safiel would call after two.

Kenji then looked at Mamoru. Mamoru looked back and smiled. Kenji smiled back and then looked over at Rei. She and Jadeite were talking about the party. "Rei." Kenji said her name which made everyone look at him. Rei looked over at him and said, "Yes sir." "I wanted to let you know that you will be having a male visitor later." Kenji then said. The others looked at him. "Who!" Jadeite said loudly. Kenji got up and smiled and said, "You will all see later." He then looked at Mamoru one more time then left the room. "I wonder who it could be." Rei said looking at the others. No one knew. Setsuna only smiled. Hotaru soon left to go watch Anime in her room and make to her bed.

After they all ate they all helped clean up. The guys then decided to go see if there were any games on so they went to the lounge. The girls all started to go back to make up their beds.

"Usagi." Ami said as she stopped walking. Makoto did also and she and Ami stayed back from the others a little. "Yes Ami?" Usagi said as she stopped to look at them. "Um…could Makoto and I ask you for a favor?" Ami began. "Of course you can ask me for anything." Usagi said looking at Ami and Makoto then back to Ami. Ami and Makoto looked down since they were embarrassed. Usagi looked back at the other girls. They had stopped walking and were standing by the library door. The others looked at Usagi and only shrugged their shoulders. "Ami? Makoto?" Usagi said as she walked up to them. The other girls walked over to them they thought something was wrong. None of them saw the guys go to the lounge opening to look at them.

Makoto and Ami looked at each other then back at Usagi. Ami then looked down while Makoto did also. "Umm...could you use the crystal to make our rooms into one with the guy's?" Makoto asked really fast as she looked down. Usagi's eyes went big so did Rei's while the other three girls smiled. If they could have seen the guys they would have seen Kunzite and Mamoru smile, Jadeite's jaw drop and Zoisite and Nephrite turning red. The three turned to look at the two.

"How soon do you want her to change them?" Rei then asked. Ami looked up at her. She then looked back down then whispered, "They should have already been together." "WHAT!" Rei yelled. Usagi took one of Ami's hands and one of Makoto's and asked, "How long ago?" "Three months ago." Makoto whispered. Ami turned even redder then whispered, "Four months ago." That made all the girls but Ami and Makoto start to laugh, Kunzite and Mamoru start to slap the two who were now even redder on the back and Jadeite fall on the floor in a fit of laughing. Kenji came to the balcony and looked down at them all and yelled to keep the noise down he then went back to his rooms.

"Well ladies let's go change some rooms around." Usagi said as she hugged the two who were red in the face. The other girls went and hugged them also. Usagi then took them by the hands and started to walk to the library. She stopped and looked at the guys and said, "You guys okay with this? Because if you're not ready, I'm sure that the girls will wait. We don't want you to feel rushed." That got everyone laughing again. Nephrite and Zoisite turned even redder and both whispered that it was fine with them while Nephrite looked and smiled at Makoto and Zoisite smiled at Ami while looking at her. Both of the girls turned even redder but shyly smiled back.

"Well I better inform Kenji that there will be a wedding." Kunzite said. "No two weddings." Mamoru said as the two walked over to the stairs. "All right bachelor party!!" Jadeite said as he started back into the lounge but he stopped when he heard Rei. "Usagi?" Rei said looking at her best friend. "Yes Rei?" Usagi stopped and looked at her. "Do you have the power to do three rooms?" Rei asked softly. Everyone got quiet and looked at her. Jadeite eyes started to go wide. Usagi walked over to Rei and took her hands and said, "Yes I do. I might as well do them all at once." "Three wedding!" Haruka said. That got some of the girls talking about wedding plans. The guys just stood there smiling.

"Rei are you sure?" Jadeite said as he walked over to her fast. He stood in front of her letting his eyes roam her face. Rei looked over at Mamoru who nodded his head yes. Rei then said, "It's the way it should be." Next thing she knew, she was being bent backwards by Jadeite and getting her very first kiss. And boy what a kiss!! Everyone started to clap and cheer while Kunzite told Jadeite to let Rei breath and Haruka told Kunzite to leave Jadeite alone with Michiru agreeing with her. Kunzite left them alone and backed up a little with chills going down his back when Setsuna went and put her hand on his shoulder then said in a soft voice that the kiss was suppose to happen.

Usagi looked around and she noticed Artemis and Luna. They were over underneath one of the tables by the front door. Artemis' tail was straight in the air and Luna's was wagging back and forth. They both had their eyes closed as they too were kissing. Usagi went up to Minako and pointed over to the cats. They both looked. Everyone else stopped to see what the two were looking at then they all looked at the two who thought no one could see them. "I guess that will be four weddings." Michiru said smiling. The guys all went to hug the girls. Haruka hugged Michiru and Setsuna. The guys then went back into the lounge.

The Inners went with Usagi to help her change the rooms. Setsuna and Kunzite went with Haruka and Michiru to tell Kenji and Ikuko. And Luna and Artemis were still kissing. Usagi changed into Serenity as the Inners all changed into their Senshi form. Since Serenity was doing three rooms they would lend her their powers. After five minutes, Mamoru came in and when they were done, he carried Serenity into their room so she could rest. She had used a lot of energy so he gave her some of his.

Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru came into the sitting room laughing soon after. The girls who had transformed back looked over at them. Next thing Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite came screaming and running each looking for a place to hide. Artemis ran in after them. Following them in was Kenji with a big sword. Kunzite came in carrying Luna. The guys went to hide behind the girls. Kenji looked at each of the three guys and down at Artemis. Artemis had tried to hide but wasn't fast enough so he sat in front of Makoto on her shoes on his hind legs trying to back up into her legs.

"YOU! PERVERTS! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THOSE POOR SWEET ANGELS, INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS! YOU GUYS BETTER BE GLAD THAT THERE IS A PRIEST COMING LATER TODAY!" Kenji yelled at them slowly, as he pointed the sword at each in turn while the three guys backed up into the wall taking the girls with them so they were still between them and Kenji. "I WILL LET THE QUEEN KNOW RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Kenji said as he turned to walk out the door. Kenji looked over at Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru and winked at them. They started to laugh harder. Yes. Everything was going to be okay. Kenji thought smiling as he walked down the hall whistling. He next would see the Prince and Princess remarried but first the hanky panky gang. He knew that Mamoru would wait until Usagi was ready.

Mamoru came out of his room and looked around at everyone. He and Kunzite looked at each other. Kunzite winked at him then walked over to the guys. Kunzite then said, "Man you're all lucky. When I got caught I got into a lot of trouble of course he saw me."

"Yeah Kenji had Kunzite running for the hills because the Priest couldn't come for a week." Minako told them as she went to hug Kunzite. The Outers started to laugh even harder making them fall on the floor. Usagi came out and looked at everyone. Mamoru walked over and put his arms around her. The guys were still hiding behind Makoto, Ami, and Rei, the three Outers were on the floor laughing, Kunzite was kissing Minako and Luna was telling Artemis it would be okay while his body was shaking.

Hotaru came out of her room and asked what was going on. "There is going to be some weddings later today." Usagi told her. Hotaru just smiled then went back into her room. Haruka sat up. She looked over at Setsuna and Michiru then said slowly, "No Hanky Panky! Or you get Spanky!" Everyone started laughing.

The girls then took the guys in to show them the rooms. Usagi took Mamoru hand and they went to sit down by Setsuna. Michiru and Haruka were in the kitchen getting some water. Kunzite was still kissing Minako while Luna started to lick on Artemis' fur around his eyes. Kunzite and Minako finally stopped and sat down also. They all could hear the others talking about the rooms. The others came out and everyone sat down to rest It had been a long morning.

As everyone was sitting and having small talk Ikuko came in. She asked the three girls who were to be wed to go with her. She then took them to her room. Her daughters were there waiting. They all asked the three if they would like to wear their wedding dresses since it was short notice. The girls started to cry and said yes. They tried on the dresses and only one had to be shortened so Ikuko started on it.

While the girls were in with Ikuko, Kenji came back glaring at the boys and took the grooms. This time he had a smaller sword that he kept on his belt but in plain view for the guys to see. Of course Kenji had tuxedos for them. At first the guys wouldn't go but they did after Mamoru and Kunzite told them to. Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna went with Minako to start on a big wedding cake. Hotaru went out to start on flowers for the girls to hold and Luna went with her.

Since it was two o'clock, Kunzite, Usagi, Mamoru and Artemis went to the main computer room to wait for Dimando to call. They didn't have long to wait. "Greetings Prince Dimando and Prince Safiel." Kunzite said. "Greeting back to you General Kunzite and to you Princess Serenity. All is well I hope." Safiel answered. Usagi and Mamoru both had changed into the Prince and Princess. "Yes. Everything is fine here. This is Prince Endymion of Earth he is the holder of our Golden Crystal." Serenity told them.

The phone had a camera so the parties talking could see each other. The two looked at Endymion. He had a golden glow around him and they didn't recognize him at all from the other day.

"Greetings Prince of Earth we are glad to meet you." Dimando said. "Thank you same to you." Endymion said. "General Kunzite we have already told the Queen what we are going to tell you." Safiel began, "We were able to stop Wise Man. Dimando used his Black crystal and Esmerodo used her White crystal to kill him. With him died Queen Metallia and that being Chaos didn't have enough power. They have both left, our system."

"So Esmerodo is the keeper of your other crystal?" Serenity asked. Dimando looked at her for a moment. He would always love Serenity but he wouldn't push her to be with him. He didn't want to see her sick and maybe die. Dimando also knew that Esmerodo was his soul mate. He would marry her and in time love her more since she had always been there for him. Dimando looked over at Endymion and then said, "Yes. She is my soul mate." Serenity and the others smiled. She then said, "I am very glad and happy for you and I hope you will be happy. I also hope that we can still be friends." "Of course always we are neighbors." Dimando told her smiling.

Safiel then said, "If you need any power before you get all of yours, we will be there. Just call." "Thank you all." Kunzite said. Before they hung up Dimando said, "Endymion please take good care of her. She's one of a kind." The screen then went blank. Endymion took Serenity hands and kissed them. "I will always take care of you." Serenity leaned over and gave him a kiss. Kunzite got up with Artemis and they left to give the two some privacy.

The two stopped kissing and changed back to Usagi and Mamoru. They both had used up a lot of power that morning and they were still tired from the night before. Mamoru then picked her up to carry her and they went up into the lounge to sit. The others soon joined. Kunzite had gotten everyone because the Queen was about to call. They all sat down in the same spots as yesterday. Kenji and Ikuko also came in but they stood by Mamoru and Usagi's chair. Like the night before the lights went out then the Queen came into focus.

"Hello to you all. I hope that you all aren't too tired I heard about the party." The Queen said as she looked around at them all. "Thank you we are all doing okay." Usagi told her while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. I wanted to let you all know the latest news but first I will say that I will be coming there. The Priest and I will perform the wedding ceremonies for those of you who are to be wed." She stopped to look at the couples who all smiled.

The Queen then said, "Serenity and Kunzite have talked to Safiel and Dimando and I know that they didn't have time to tell you what was said, so I will. The Dark Moon family has been successful in killing Wise Man. I have also heard from Princess Kakyuu and Princess Galaxia. They have both joined forces and have killed Chaos. Since those two are gone Queen Metallia doesn't have the power to attack us right now and by the time she does we will be ready so do not worry." She stopped for a minute then said, "I must go. I will see you all soon. Kenji please finish for me." She said then disappeared. Everyone looked over at Kenji. Ikuko had left out to get the door since the Priest had arrived.

"Kenji what do you have to tell us?" Haruka asked. Kenji looked at all of them and smiled. He then looked at Mamoru again. "The Queen told you all last night about your families being made up by the crystal. Not all of that was true. There are two here that do have family that is alive." Kenji said then stopped and looked at Rei. "Rei your Grandfather is here." He then told her. Everyone looked at Rei as she started to get tears in her eyes. Rei was very happy for she had loved her grandfather very much. Rei then heard, "Well granddaughter no hug." There in the doorway was her Grandfather. Rei ran over to him and hugged him. Everyone got up to greet and Shingo had come in with their wives. Everyone then went into the library. There were more places to sit. Rei and Jadeite sat by her grandfather with Rei between the two. He was really impressed with Jadeite and was glad to hear that they would be married.

"Kenji, I thought that the crystal made our families up." Nephrite said looking at him. Everyone got quite. "Kenji please tell them the rest." Usagi said as she sat by Mamoru. Everyone waited. Kenji cleared his throat then said, "Rei's grandfather is also Yuuichirou and Shingo's grandfather also, and the three of them are cousins now Rei's parents and everyone else's were made up but not her grandfather."

Usagi then said, "Do not worry Rei for your grandfather will be here for now on. He will help with the gardens and be our Priest just like on the Moon." Rei smiled over at her. She was too happy for words.

"Yes I loved to take care of the gardens. That is why I showed my grandsons how too.  
Since Rei didn't have a green thumb, I trained her to be a Priestess." He told them as he hugged her. Rei hugged him back then went back to Jadeites arms to be held.

"Yes when the crystal broke apart it tried to put everyone together. But only myself, my wife, our girls, their husbands and Usagi were together and Rei and her grandfather were together. We didn't have all our memories at first. Since I was a father figure to Serenity and you other girls I did the same here. I only wish all you girls would have been here with me this time around." Kenji said. He glanced at Artemis, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite as his eyes narrowed a little making the four all take a gulp. When Kenji looked at Kunzite, his eyes widened but then he pointed to his wedding band a few times making Kenji smile while he looked away. The guys all noticed that Kenji didn't glare at Mamoru and they all wondered why.

"The crystals had to rest before it could wake up everyone. That was when I came in. I also didn't have all my memories. I could only go on feelings that I picked up on you all." Luna told them getting everyone's attention.

"Well we get our memories back?" Ami asked. "Yeah I don't like my childhood memories." Makoto said while Zoisite agreed with her. "The crystal gave you memories on some of the things you were thinking about before the attack or things that you might have done." Setsuna said. "Oh so since I had seen a movie about some parents dying in a plane crash, the crystal made me think that mine did?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded her head along with Setsuna. Usagi knew that they were starting to get some memories back since they were all together again.

Usagi then said, "Once the crystals become one then all the wrong memories will disappear." Mamoru hugged her. "So Usagi when you going to make that crystal become one?" Zoisite asked. Everyone started to laugh. "Soon." Kenji told them. "We already have four wedding to get through give those two some time." Minako said. "Yeah don't forget that those two always were fighting." Ami said. "Yeah remember that one last Monday, when Usagi poured her milkshake down the front of his shirt?" Nephrite said with a laugh. They all laughed. "All right everyone settle down." Ikuko said in a motherly voice wiping her eyes as she tried to stop laughing also.

Mamoru gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek and whispered to her, "I think you should say sorry. It was cold." "I'll tell you sorry when we are alone." She whispered back then hugged him again.

Mamoru looked up and noticed Kenji and Ikuko smiling at them. Kenji had been smiling at him a lot. Ikuko looked like she was crying but she had a happy look on her face. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at them.

"Excuse me Kenji." Rei began, "I thought you told us that two of us had family." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with her each wanting to know who it was. Kenji and Ikuko looked at each other. Ikuko then said, "Yes one of you also has family here. But we didn't know until this morning."

Kenji then said, "Me, my wife, Rei's grandfather and Hotaru's mother were the only parents that weren't killed, back during the War that had killed the Queens soul mate. He was a good man and he would have been Serenity father. Since the Inners and their Guardians parents didn't make it, and all of the other planets destroyed, the Queen brought you all to the earth and moon. The Outers were already there with Hotaru's Mom. Year's later Hotaru was born. When her mom and dad died soon after, the three Outers helped raise her since the Queen had you other girls." Hotaru went and hugged her three moms.

"She sent the Guardians to us and she kept the girls. It was right after the War that Queen Serenity went to the Sun King since she wanted a child. As you all got older Ikuko and I and the Queen would make sure everyone got together during the years." He said then stopped for a moment and looked down. "Go on." Ikuko told him. Kenji looked at her and then took her hand. He smiled and then said, "My wife and I raised the boys with our two daughters and… our son." He stopped and looked at all of them. Usagi got up and went to him. "It's okay he's ready to know." She told him as she took his and Ikuko hand.

Everyone was wondering what was going to be said. They were all seating on the edge of their seats. Only the three and Setsuna knew everyone else had forgotten. Kenji and Ikuko both started to choke up so Setsuna got up to go to them.

Usagi turned to everyone and looked at the guy's one at a time. She then said, "Endymion is their son." Everyone looked at Mamoru. He was just staring at Kenji and Ikuko. He then looked at Setsuna who smiled and nodded her head up and down slowly. Mamoru then looked at Usagi who smiled at him. She then mouthed to him "You're not alone like you thought." Mamoru got tears.

"How come we don't remember that?" Minako asked looking just as surprised as all of the others. "With the crystals not being one you are all starting to forget something's." Usagi said. "Sis, you better get that crystal together soon. I happen to like my memories." Haruka told her. Everyone in the room started to laugh and agree with her.

"Usagi if Endymion is their son shouldn't Kenji and Ikuko be the Rulers of Earth?" Nephrite asked. Everyone looked back at her. They then heard, "Endymion was born with the powers of Earth. I along with the other adults thought that one of his sisters would have been then she would have been another protector for Serenity. I guess the crystal wanted the soul mates to be together. Since each Senshi and each Guardian are a princess and prince and soul mates of their planets and or moon when born… Endymion became the prince. That crystal is very picky." The Queen was saying as she walked into the room.

"Your Highness." Everyone said at once as they all stood up. Usagi went to her and gave her a hug. Mamoru had gotten up and was hugging his parents and his older sisters.

"Now if you all who are to wed will go get ready we will have a big Wedding." The Queen told them. Hotaru and Michiru went with Mamoru's sisters to get the three girls ready. Rei's grandfather went out to get the gardens ready as his grandsons took the grooms away.

"Kenji would you and Kunzite please take Artemis and Mamoru to the training room. We have a few hours before everyone will be ready. There is something we must do first." Queen Serenity told them. The guys left. Haruka, Minako and Setsuna looked at the Queen who then said, "You three go take Usagi and Luna and get them ready." "Mother?" Usagi looked at her surprised. The Queen smiled and said, "I know this is soon but the crystals must become one you must be remarried before the others. With them being so close but not together everyone will lose their memories and I might not be able to restore them." Usagi nodded her head in understanding then looked at Minako when she touched her arm. Minako winked then said, "Don't worry Mamoru's scared more then you are." "Yeah remember Kunz he almost passed out." Haruka said. "Yeah Minako and Kunzite had to be remarried also." Setsuna said. "Especially after Kenji saw where Kunzite had tried to place his hands." Haruka said with a smile. They all laughed as they took the newest bride and her cat away to get married again.

The Queen and Ikuko then walked out arm in arm and went to get Grandpa. They all walked into the training room. Kunzite changed it to look like the wedding chapel on the moon. Ikuko went over to where Kenji was placing a rose on Endymion tuxedo. She went and gave him a hug and Endymion hugged both of them. He didn't have all his memories yet but knew that soon he would remember them better. Endymion was just happy to know that he wasn't alone anymore like he thought.

"How come I had to take a bath and have to wear this bow tie?" Artemis asked as he shook his head around after Kenji put the tie on his neck, his fur all shiny and bright white. He was sitting on a stool that Kunzite had placed him on.

"Because I said so young male." Kenji told him turning back to him. "Don't think I'm going to let you off. I saw you kissing her this morning when we pulled up. I'm NOT going to let Luna be taken advantage of!" Kenji told the cat looking at him hard. "Yeah yeah I know. No hanky panky." Artemis said looking down as he hung his head. Everyone smiled at him. "Art its okay and once you two get married he can't stop you. You are going to want to be married." Kunzite whispered to Artemis who looked at him with his eyes going wide. They both glanced and Kenji then back at each other both of them smiling.

They looked over with the others when the doors opened and Minako told Kunzite to come over. He did then left out of the room. Minako and Setsuna both walked in and they were both in dresses. They walked over to stand next to Ikuko. Then Jadeite ran in saying, "I'm not missing this." Next came Hotaru and Michiru they to were in dresses.  
Michiru told them that the others were all getting ready and as soon as this was over they would finish helping.

Next came in Haruka carrying Luna. Haruka wore a dark blue dress. "Only for my sister will I wear this silly dress. Of course I do look damn good in it" She said smiling along with the others. Hotaru had put a small ring of flowers around Luna's head, and a white bow around her neck. Her fur had been cleaned and brushed to make it gloss. Haruka placed Luna next to Artemis and he just looked at her, with his mouth open. Luna smiled big.

Next came Kunzite and on his arm was Serenity. She was in a white dress with her hair flowing down her back. She had a ring of white and red roses with silver and gold ribbons hanging down around her head. They walked over to the others.

The Queen then said, "I will first give Luna and Artemis the blessing to become joined finally." She did then Grandpa married them. Artemis could barely be heard when he said, "I do." Kenji made him say it again louder making everyone smile. After they were done Minako and Hotaru moved the stools over. Kunzite then kissed Serenity on the cheek and gave her hand to Endymion then he went and stood next to Minako. Serenity and Endymion stood there facing everyone.

"I know that this is short notice but it has to be done. The crystals are getting mad. They want to become one also if it doesn't happen soon, everyone will start to loss their memories." The Queen told those who did know while smiling. She then blessed them and Rei's grandfather read the vows. When it came time for the rings Setsuna handed them both their matching rings. "I went back to the moon and found them where you two had first died." She said in a soft gentle voice. Endymion and Serenity looked at her and Serenity started to cry. That then got Minako crying and Michiru. Ikuko and Haruka were already crying.

Endymion turned Serenity's head up to face him. He wiped her tears and then placed her ring back on her finger. She then placed his on. "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife again." Grandpa said. "Well kiss her already. I want to get married now." Jadeite told Endymion as he gave him a light shove to Serenity making everyone smile even more. Endymion then pulled Serenity over into his arms and kissed her. Everyone started to clap and cry more.

After the kiss, everyone hugged them. The girls all left to get the others finished. Kunzite whispered to Artemis that he could use his room and Artemis got the biggest grin. He went and whispered to Luna and then they took off together. Kunzite then took his little brother and left with Grandpa. Kenji went with Ikuko to make sure the food would be ready.

The Queen stayed behind for a minute to talk to the Prince and Princess. "You have about two hours. I know that it will take a little more time to wed the others." She said then kissed them both on the forehead and left the room. The two looked at each other after the room was cleared leaving them alone with each other.

Serenity then looked down at her ring. Endymion pulled her over and hugged her again. "Are you ready I know that you were supposed to wait until next year?" He then asked her. She looked up at him and smiled. "If memory serves me right we have already been down this road." She replied then pulled him down for another kiss. Endymion picked her up and carried her to their room.

The other girls were upset that they didn't get to go to the other weddings but they understood when the Queen told them that the crystal was losing power. When everyone was ready, they all went out to the gardens. Luna and Artemis were there hiding under one of the rose bushes lying beside each other watching.

As the Queen and Grandpa blessed them and told them each their vows……..

Everyone there suddenly got all their right memories back they also went to their right age. (_You all pick whatever age you want everyone to be. ;} )_ The crystals had become one. Everyone smiled at each other.

Grandpa paused for a moment then said, "Alright boys…. Kiss your wives." They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone hugged the new couples they then went in to change and join up in the dinning room to eat as they were eating Serenity and Endymion joined them.

"Hey where's Rei and Jadeite?" Endymion asked looking around. Minako told him as everyone started to laugh, "They didn't want… Hotaru ears……to be the only married virgins here." That got the whole room going again with much laughter. Hotaru sat looking upset. Michiru touched her hand and Hotaru smiled then said, "I know a few more years." Michiru smiled back. "But not too soon or I'll get a sword." Haruka told her. Setsuna and Michiru smiled even more as Hotaru hugged Haruka who hugged her back.

After an hour had past Rei and Jadeite joined. Rei had a big smile on her face and Jadeite was all red in his as he looked down and the guys started to pick on him. When everyone finished eating the Queen told them all she had to go.

"I will be in touch but not for a couple of days I need to rest. It's hard being dead." She said then laughed softly at her joke. Zoisite asked her before she left if she ever got to see her soul mate. The Queen looked at him and smiled then told him every night. The Queen then disappeared. Kenji and Ikuko were both tired so they went to bed after telling everyone night and Grandpa went also since he now had a room upstairs also.

After awhile Setsuna carried Hotaru to bed and Artemis and Luna went with her. They were sleepy. Yuuichirou and Shingo carried their wives to their rooms. They had told everyone how they had stayed up until four that morning at the street party. They were tired so they told them all good night. The others stayed up a little longer all talking about what they remembered.

"This is great now you guys can all remind Kunzite when his anniversary is." Minako said. Kunzite stopped walking then smiled and said, "I remembered that it is today. You crazy woman forgot." That got the two arguing as they walked out hugging and kissing. Kunzite then picked Minako up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to their room with her screaming the whole way. Everyone laughed and followed them to their own rooms. Haruka and Michiru went to check the computers they then went to bed.

Serenity lay in Endymion's arms looking at the full moon and thought about everything that had happened not only the past but also the last few days. It seemed like the crystals were going to get their way. And they did.

Endymion pulled her closer to him and kissed her. The two fell asleep with their lips just an inch apart. Yes. The Crystal always got what it wanted.

NOT the end! _Hee hee_


	8. Chapter 8

_And now the LAST Chapter I just could not end it where I did. Please enjoy. EvaC_

Chapter Eight  
Epilogue

It had been eight weeks since everyone was married or remarried. They had no problems from any more Youma and didn't expect any not until Queen Metallia was stronger and now they were ready for her.

Prince Dimando called and told Serenity that he and Esmerodo had gotten married. Serenity was happy for them. He told her how happy he was that she and Endymion were married. They made plans for everyone to get together sometime in the future but not yet. Dimando wanted to spend time with his new wife and learn to love her more. He had realized that they had a lot in common. He also realized that Esmerodo loved him more than any other ever would.

Serenity got up from the phone, and looked around the room. All the chairs were in a circle with the platform in the center. But only one throne that was big enough for two. Endymion always wanted Serenity if not on his lap then by his side. Serenity walked out of the computer room and got on the elevator. Went up to the library and walked out and started over to the doors that lead to the gardens. She looked into the lounge and saw Kenji and Grandpa both asleep in reclining chairs. They had been watching TV. Serenity smiled. She knew that Ikuko was upstairs reading on her balcony that over looked the back yard. Her daughters and their husbands had gone into town to spend the day together shopping. Everyone else was outside enjoying the summer day.

Nephrite looked up from the grill where he was cooking with Makoto and smiled over at Serenity. Makoto did the same. The two then kissed. Serenity smiled and kept walking toward the pool. In the pool Rei and Jadeite were playing volleyball with Minako and Kunzite. Neither team was winning because the couples kept stopping to kiss. Ami and Zoisite were over by a tree kissing behind a book.

Luna and Artemis had fallen asleep by some little rabbits on the soft green grass. Lying on Luna was a butterfly that had fallen asleep on her head. On Artemis who was on his back was a big fat bumblebee, asleep on his stomach. The two cats had been chasing them earlier. They would catch them then let them go. Serenity smiled at the two since they were so cute. She then saw Endymion lying in a doublewide hammock. He seemed to have his eyes closed. Serenity walked over to him, took off her wrap that was over her bikini and was leaning down to kiss him when he suddenly reached out and pulled her on him. Serenity yelped as she fell on his strong bare chest. He then flipped her over and began kissing her as he ran his hands up and down her body, like there was no tomorrow, making both of them moan.

"Please go to your room if you are going to do that." Setsuna could be heard saying. She, Haruka and Michiru were sitting half up, on some lawn furniture by the pool enjoying the sun. Hotaru had gone in to get a game for her new game system. "Oh please you're just jealous. Leave them alone." Haruka told her. "I am not jealous. I just think that if they are going to do that they should be in the room. Everyone should be in their rooms doing that in private." Setsuna answered her back.

"Leave Sets alone." Michiru said taking a drink of her ice tea. "Nope. She's just upset that Kenji won't let her do any hanky panky with her man anymore." Haruka told her smiling.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. They loved it when those two started.

Setsuna looked over at Haruka and said, "If that was true then how come he was here last night? Kenji even brought him to me in my room." "Well if he was here last night, how come he didn't meet everyone? None of us have ever met him." Haruka said. "Because he left to get something, he was getting something for me. He is a busy guy." Setsuna said as she took off her sunglasses.

"No. I think that you made him up. You don't really have a man or is it really Rubeus?" Haruka started to laugh. "No. He likes you…… He called yesterday looking for you." Setsuna said as she winked over at Michiru who smiled back. "No he didn't." Haruka said. Her eyes still closed enjoying the sun. She hummed to herself. "Oh yes he did. Rubeus said that since he couldn't talk to you over the phone he was going to come over." Setsuna answered her. "Damn! He better not!" Haruka said sitting up all the way her eyes opening fully. All humming stopped.

"Yes Rubeus said that he couldn't get over how good you looked back at the service for Sailor Moon. He even told me that he wants you to wrap your long legs around him." Setsuna said looking serious. "You're joking." Haruka said looking nervous. She and the others had learned to trust Setsuna's judgment. Setsuna would never admit to it but they believed she could foretell the future when asked by one of the others Setsuna would only smile. Kunzite would then change the subject really fast making Setsuna smile even more.

"No I'm not….. He should be here any second." Setsuna said trying not to laugh she had to look down. It had been awhile since she had gotten Haruka. Haruka looked at her. She then looked at Michiru after Michiru touched her arm. "Are you going to do that to him?" Michiru asked looking like she was going to cry. Haruka looked between the two. She then looked around at everyone else. She missed Michiru smile and wink at everyone. "HELL NO!" Haruka then yelled. Just then Hotaru came out and said they had a visitor. Haruka got pale and sat back hard on the chair. Setsuna told Hotaru to show him in as she sat up fully. Everyone else looked at Haruka and then at the door. Haruka sat up fast getting ready to get up and run as she watched the door.

Hotaru came back out walking with a young boy her age with dark brown hair and light green eyes. They walked over to Serenity and Endymion so she could introduce him. The two had stood up to greet the boy since they both knew he was coming over.

"Ha. I knew you were lying. Too bad you didn't catch one of the flowers at the weddings, always a bridesmaid never a bride." Haruka told her cousin as she sat back and closed her eyes. She was glad that Setsuna had lied. Haruka started to think of ways to get back at her cousin. She did not see the next visitor they had but she did hear a deep sexy male baritone voice say, "Not this time. I will marry her now that I can stay for good."

Haruka turned around fast. Anything evil she had been thinking about or planning flew out the window.

For standing in the door was a man. He was over six feet tall he was pleasing to the eye.  
His skin tanned his chin firm and smooth. His strong bare arms had thick muscles his shirt tight on his chest. His broad chest had muscles that rippled and danced with each movement. Long wavy light blue-green hair with two pink stripes going down the sides which curled right below his exceptionally wide shoulders. Narrow hips led to strong tapered thighs.

His whole body spoke of strength and power.

All the girls including Haruka gave a slight sigh. In his arms was a bunch of different colored roses and a medium size gift-wrapped box. Setsuna got up and walked over to give the man a hug and a kiss after hugging him again she led him over to everyone and introduced him. They had all gone over to their Prince and Princess to meet Hotaru's little friend. "Everyone this is…" Setsuna began. But Endymion answered, "Fiore?!" The two men then hugged. Endymion told everyone that Fiore was a childhood friend. "I thought that the crystal made you up." Endymion said smiling. Fiore and Setsuna both smiled at him. Serenity hugged him as Endymion held her close. Fiore then said, "Sorry I was gone so much I was looking for the most beautiful flower." He then hugged Setsuna again and said, "But now I know that she was here all along." Setsuna hugged him back as the girls all sighed again and the guys smiled.

Setsuna and Fiore knew that he was really taking care of an evil flower witch that was trying to kill whole planets. When the two had first met, Fiore couldn't stay for long since the flower wouldn't let him. But now that it died and had no power over him, Fiore could stay forever with his love Setsuna. He had also saved his young nephew who was there with him now.

After meeting everyone Fiore turned to Haruka and smiled. He then said in his deep sexy voice that made all the girls sigh once again, "Here Haruka this gift is for you. Setsuna said it was what you always wanted and who am I not to give a pretty young woman what she always wished for."

Haruka took the box and shyly whispered thanks, as she blushed even more. This man made her feel pretty. Oh Haruka would never get with the man or anyone else only Michiru was in her heart. But Setsuna's man made all the girls feel like a woman should feel when he spoke. Made them want to curl up in strong arms knowing they were safe.

"Yes Haruka. I had told him that you would really love it. And I love you so much. I could not live with myself any longer until you got that box my dear sweet cousin." Setsuna said with the biggest grin on her face. Haruka turned to a table to open the box a big smile on her face and her eyes all a twinkle. She missed Setsuna's grin get big.

Everyone was standing around talking to Setsuna, who had one eye on Haruka, and Fiore when they heard Haruka shouting, "SETSUNA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Next thing they all saw was Setsuna running into the mansion with Haruka chasing her. They heard them running all around screaming and yelling. They heard Kenji and Grandpa yell at them to take the horseplay back outside. Next they heard Michiru who had fallen on the ground laughing hard. They heard Ikuko who was on her balcony laughing. They all then looked down at the box and started to laugh too.

For on the ground falling out of the box……….Was a bunch of purple bows in different sizes!!!!

**Really……The End………**

_Ha Ha Ha! I know Fiore really wasn't that handsome or sounded that good. But I had to make someone special for Setsuna! She deserved someone fine! I also could not end the story without having Haruka and Setsuna going at it again. I thank you all for reading (or rereading) and I hope you had enjoyed!!! EvaC_


End file.
